Irrevocable Bonds
by Namasilvereyes
Summary: Sometimes the best way to take power away from others is to give that power to someone else. Harry knows that he cannot escape his fate by taking it into his own hands. He is ill prepared to deal with such an action, however when the opportunity came knocking, he knew who he could give his fate to and be at least satisfied with the result, if not happy. Warning: GenderQueer Charac.
1. Chapter 1

_**Irrevocable Bonds**_

 **Chapter One**

 **Date: December 29, 2015**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.**

It was barely a week after that Merlin forsaken tournament had ended and yet again he was brushed off and stowed away until the next school year. It was sickening the way they treated him and on top of that, they expected a fourteen coming on fifteen year old boy to fight their battles and their war for them. They expected all that from him, but they give him nothing but sand in his eyes. The Wizarding World wants him to lay down his life for them, for their way of life when he was not even allowed to be part of it outside of his treacherous school years. He was tired of the hypocrisy, especially after making himself more familiar with Wizarding law since he was unlawfully entered into a binding magical contract despite the fact that he was an underage and severely under-trained wizard. More than anything, he was tired of trying to live up to their expectations when they did nothing but lie, hurt and undermine him whilst forcing him to follow along with their plans and bidding.

It was there in his familiar, dark, spider-infested cupboard that he promised himself that he would not allow himself to be used by them anymore. The first opportunity he had to escape their clutches, he would take it with little to no questions asked. His opportunity arrived sooner than he had ever hoped possible.

Just under seventy-two hours after he had arrived back at his relatives for yet another 'safe' summer, an abnormal circumstance occurred. At first the petite, black haired teen was worried because it would mean yet more punishment by the meaty hammers that his _uncle_ had the audacity to call hands. However, as time continued to pass without the tell tale thundering steps of his eldest male relative making the paced movement toward his tiny, dark space, he began to be curious about what exactly was happening outside his small door.

* * *

The abnormal occurrence that had happened at number Four Private Drive was the distinct crack of apparition that denoted the arrival of a wizard to their doorstep. He was a familiar face in the Wizarding World and surprisingly was well enough known in the Muggle World as well since he owned several thriving businesses despite his abhorrence of muggles as a species. However, tonight it worked in his favor to have such diverse interests as he had had no problems locating the residence of the so-called Boy-Who-Lived. Should everything go at least ninety percent his way, then the plan would be a success and he would have single-handedly ended the Wizarding War that had plagued Britain for almost two decades.

With eerie slowness, the blonde woman with a horse like neck opened the door to peer at the tall, platinum blond man that had just 'appeared' on her front porch. She knew that he was one of those Freaks despite the well-tailored, up-to-date Armani suit that draped rather fetchingly across his well built, broad physique. She swung the door wide open, her mouth following in tandem to let him know that he and his kind were not welcome, but she never got the chance as he pulled his wand, spelling her before the first word left her snide lips. He quickly directed her into her own living room before speaking quickly and with little patience for her theatrics as she quickly found that her own ability to speak was nonexistent.

By the time that he had finished his speech and presented her with the four foot long sheet of parchment, she was more than eager to sign and be rid of any dealings with the Freaks for good. Despite the pain that appeared in her hand as she wrote her name with a flourish, her smile and joy only grew until she was giddy with the excitement of it all. Such was her joy that she even shook hands with the white haired Freak before taking the check that contained more zeroes than she had ever dreamed of seeing in her lifetime.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mrs. Dursley."

* * *

 **A/N: This is far off of my beaten path, but inspiration struck and just sort of stayed. I have a few more chapters written, so I will not ask about opinions until at least the next chapter. However, let me know your thoughts.**

 **Cheers!**

 **Nama**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Irrevocable Bonds**_

 **Chapter Two**

 **Date: December 29, 2015**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.**

Dumbledore was a fool to think that no one would find his precious Boy-Who-Lived as he knew that many of the Dark Lord's followers had been recruited from high positions in the Ministry. And nothing went on in the Ministry that one Lucius Malfoy did not soon hear about, so of course news involving Harry Potter was quick to come up in any conversation. Ever since the child was thirteen and had inflated the already over-filled muggle female in a bout of spectacular accidental magic, the Dark Sect had known of the child's location in Little Whinging, Surrey. While they could not enter the grounds due to the essence of the Dark Lord that they carried in their Mark and the blood wards that surrounded the house, they were able to watch and plan for the day that they could.

It did not take long after the discovery of the boy's location that Lord Malfoy had a tentative plan in place for what to do. Most of the plan was merely observing the muggles that lived with the supposed Savior of the Wizarding World. However, after just a few short days of watching the vile family, several of those on duty took the time to integrate themselves into the neighborhood and interview the surrounding muggles about the Dursley family and their conspicuously missing nephew. The incoming information had been rather sickening as the neighbors took absolute glee in telling someone who would listen all about the strangeness of Number Four. It was also disheartening to hear just how far the Wizarding World had fallen that they had done and allowed such things to happen to an innocent child. Therefore, Lucius began to devise a new plan around the Chosen One.

Just as expected, once the Wizarding World had no current need or expectation of Harry Potter, he was returned the muggle devised hell known as the Dursley Residence. As was the norm, the child was barely out of the car from the King's Cross before the elephant that attempted to masquerade as a human was laying into brittle bone and easily bruised flesh. It was enough to make the observers hate muggles several times over without ever needing to meet anymore like them. Since the resurrection of their lord using the Potter boy's blood, the warm warning of ward magic whilst in the general vicinity of Number Four had disappeared. They were now useless and there were no other measures in place to ensure the boy's safety should such an event ever happen.

Knowing that they were free to enter the house was not motivation enough to make a move toward the boy though. Lucius waited until the Dursleys and Potter had settled somewhat into their regular summer routine, let the boy be reminded of what his only other option was before he presented him with his alternative. Of course, he wanted no real harm to come to the boy as the child had had more than enough of that, so he did not wait longer than he absolutely had to. Before seventy-two hours had passed since the boy had been returned to Little Whinging, Lord Malfoy himself apparated to the front porch of the emerald eyed teen's current residence where he quickly subdued the giraffe that was said to be Lily Evans sister before she could begin her squawking. Once he had been assured of her silence and attention to him, he laid out exactly how their little arrangement would work.

"We both know that you want nothing to do with magic, that you want to be a perfectly _normal_ muggle. However, with your nephew here, you can be assured that will never happen. Thus, I propose to you that you in return for my taking him off of your hands...permanently, you will be given £1,000,000 for your trouble thus far and a guarantee that you will be moved to a place where you will never have to worry about being bothered by the Wizarding Community ever again. Do we have an understanding?"

He was smug as he watched her greedy eyes gleam with a resounding yes long before he finished his proposal. In fact, the woman never even looked at the contract that she was signing. If she had taken the time to read it, she might have caught the fine print and its meanings. Petunia Dursley was not that clever or attentive and thus, she remained ignorantly blissful as she went to the foyer and began unlocking the absurd amount of locks that lined the door of the cupboard under the stairs. She thrust one deceptively strong, stick thin arm into the dark space and pulled out the tiny fourteen year old wizard whom was already sporting a rather obvious bruise upon his exceedingly pale face. A quick stunner to the woman's back left boy and wizard alone to talk about what should happen next. Lord Malfoy offered the boy a seat in a chair in the living room to talk.

"You do not seem overly surprised that I am here, Mr. Potter." The Malfoy lord began. Harry shrugged his shoulders impolitely before catching himself with a sheepish grin and replying appropriately.

"All Headmaster Dumbledore spoke about was the blood wards and the blood protection and my mother's sacrifice. I figured with the method that your Lord chose to resurrect himself, the blood wards, protection, and what have you would have been voided. It turns out I was correct. I can also take a leap and say that you found me due to your position in the Ministry, since I had an incident two summers ago. My address was more than likely recorded within the Ministry proper rather than just the Book of Names at Hogwarts." Lucius was definitely impressed.

"My, my...Draco makes you sound as though you are an talentless twit and Severus paints you as an unmitigated idiot." Harry looked at his toes for a moment, censoring himself before he replied.

"It would not do for their so-called Savior to be anything but a brash, reckless, rule-breaking Gryffindor would it? I was so desperate in first year that I let myself be manipulated flawlessly into pursuing an image I have no interest in. Though, I would suggest curbing Draco's spoiled attitude. I was happy to see him again after our meeting in Madam Malkin's, but his demeanor and con duct on the train was very off-putting." Lucius' eyebrows rose as did his respect for the child before him.

"Very well, then. These matters can be fleshed out in more detail later and the reasons as to why you would confide such in me. However, we are on a schedule that I would like to keep in order. Thus, to the heart of the matter, yes?" He awaited Harry's acknowledgment before proceeding.

"I have a proposition for you that will not only get you out of this house for good, but out of the war itself. With what you have just revealed to me, it also leaves room to remove you from Dumbledore's machinations in regards to whatever plans he has for you. Should you choose to decline, I will have no choice but to leave you here as you are. Are you prepared to hear what I have to offer?" Harry thought for several long minutes before nodding in the affirmative.

"Very well. I have with me a marriage contract since any magical guardianship of you can be contested and would likely result in your return here or worse. This is a marriage contract between you and myself." Harry opened his mouth as if to interrupt before catching himself and settling in to listen to the aristocrats full explanation.

"To make a long story short for the moment, Draconis is not my son and due to her duplicity and infidelity, Narcissa is no longer my wife. I have not chosen to act before now because it was of no benefit to anyone. However, with a marriage contract between us, we will both benefit." Harry nodded once to show his understanding after Lucius paused in his elaboration. He then handed the contract to Harry for his perusal as well as the blood quill so that he could sign his name at the bottom should he choose to accept.

"You have approximately one hour to look over the document and you are more than welcome to ask any questions about the content therein."

Harry saw that Petunia's signature was already present, but he noted that it was the only one on the document at the time, so it would truly be his choice whether or not he wanted to complete the contract. He knew that had Lucius already signed, he would have had no choice as he is still a minor. A law about magically binding documents that he had learned in his perusal of a way out of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Content with the knowledge that he was truly going to make the choice himself, he began reading over the rest of the contract, asking the other man periodically to define a term, clarify a point or to explain the intent behind a seemingly radical clause. Overall, the boy was content with the contract as it was, but there were some things that he wanted to add.

"May I make changes and/or add anything to this contract?" He asked shyly. Lucius pondered the question for a moment before deciding.

"What were you hoping to alter or add to?"

"I would like you to take control of the Potter and Black titles since I have no experience or interest in holding the positions. I would like to include my votes in the Wizenmagot and the Board of Governors if either title holds a seat on either or both." Lucius agreed and added to the stipulation into the contract.

"Was there anything else you would like to address Mr. Potter?"

"Um...could you explain the difference between the duties assigned to the Consort verses those assigned to the Lady of the house?"

Harry only knew to ask the differences due to the fact that Lady Lovegood, Luna's maternal parent, had in fact been a man. It had been very disturbing at first to learn that wizards could conceive and carry children to term until he realized that it meant he could like boys and still have a family of his own. When asked why she had randomly revealed something so personal and out of the blue, she had merely alluded to helping him escape the jabberwock and its babbliwicks. The question posed from Harry's intuitive leap led to Lord Malfoy's surprise, once again at the depth of knowledge that Harry seemed to possess despite his muggle upbringing.

"The Consort is more of a lesser lord of the house in that he or she usually performs most the same duties as his or her lord husband, however all major decisions or decisions that affect the members of the household must be approved by the Head of House. However, they still retain their own Head of House status to their line in all regards except financial and some political stations. The Lady of the house retains no financial autonomy and all decisions outside of those necessary for the maintenance of the household and rearing of the child are reserved strictly for the Head of House. This means I will hold your titles, monies, properties and votes, doing with them whatever I please without needing your permission or approval."

"In terms of guardianship and possible future interference, especially on behalf of the Headmaster, which would be the better option?"

"He would not have grounds to do much of anything in regards to restriction or control of you as Consort. However, he may wish and have grounds to annul the marriage or seek divorce once he is informed of your status. As a Lady, you will have voluntarily given up all rights and control to your husband, effectively choosing your own, less transient, magical guardian. Since claiming the title of Lady requires such sacrifice by the person in question, they cannot be forced or coerced into the decision."

"Which is why you did not include it in the contract here?"

Lucius watched with keen amusement as the boy before him shrewdly analyzed the differences between a Consort and a Lady as well as the repercussions of attaining each title. This plan was everything he could have plotted and more as Harry willingly and wholeheartedly worked with him against the Light Sect. Dumbledore had done more damage than he thought when he had forced Potter to live with the muggles. He did not just make the Boy-Who-Live pliable and pliant to suggestion, he completely crushed the boys desire to want anything more than to survive. Harry Potter wanted nothing more than to live a life where pain was nothing more than a memory.

"Besides you, whom would know that such a decision had to be voluntary?"

"Those who practice the Old Ways Mr. Potter are very much aware of the restrictions of Magic. Thus, I would propose that the general populace of Wizarding Britain does not know due to Dumbledore's abolishing of its teaching over a hundred years ago."

"Then would you place it in the contract that I have to take on the title of Lady Malfoy?"

"Why do you want it to seem forced, Mr. Potter?" Lord Malfoy was truly interested in Harry's reasoning for such a request.

"All magical children have to attend a magical institution until they have passed at least their OWLS, correct?" Lucius nodded in agreement. It was a rather silly rule that merely profited school, but it was a law nonetheless.

"Well, the Headmaster will not be ignorant of this for long and the more it seems that I was a willing participant initially, the easier time he will have of turning the British Wizarding Community against me. You already have a controversial reputation, so it would merely add to it in both arenas. You get my political power and you gain favor with your Lord as I can do nothing to defy you since I will be Lady Malfoy and therefore, _unable_ to defy you. In both cases, the Headmaster loses because he will not have the power to say that you forced me as he would be forced to reveal how it was even possible that you were able to 'capture' me over the summer break. After all, he has boasted plenty of times to the Minister about my safe-keeping which I believe is why the Headmaster has had any say in my personal life period. Revealing his oversight would merely place a black mark on his reputation as he was unable to keep the Savior safe. Secondly, it lends you credence that you are not a Death Eater or, at least, not willingly since a marriage occurred between us."

Lucius nodded at the purely Slytherin thinking of the child before him.

"Such utterly Slyherin thinking, Mr. Potter. One could say that the Sorting Hat placed you in the wrong House. Very well, I agree to your terms. Are all terms to your standards?"

Harry smirked at the remark about his House and signed his name with quick, scratchy strokes before allowing his future husband to heal the resultant wound on his hand. Lucius quickly followed with his own elegant signature before two more wizards appeared to sign the contract as witnesses. Once everyone had committed their blood to the parchment, the four foot long page rolled itself tightly, triplicated and two of the copies disappeared leaving the third in Lord Malfoy's gloved hand. He tapped the rolled agreement once with the wand from his ever present cane before it, too, disappeared.

"Let us gather your things Mr. Potter. We need to begin preparations for our wedding day."

* * *

 **A/N: This is the second chapter and the ball is starting to roll. It may seem fast paced, but things will slow down and a lot of the explanations are key points that will come later. Let me know what you think.**

 **Cheers!  
Nama**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Irrevocable Bonds**_

 **Chapter Three**

 **Date: December 29, 2015**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.**

Harry had barely found his footing after side-along apparating with his fiancee before he was being whisked away by an overly cheerful, bubbly giant of a woman by the name of Healer Casey. She dwarfed even Lucius' daunting height of 6'2'' and thus, made the dark haired teen feel tinier than ever. The blond man did not even attempt to follow his tiny spouse to be and the healer as he already knew what to expect. Her family had served the Malfoys for generations, though she was the first to serve them in this capacity. However, she was dedicated and was considered at master level in her chosen profession. The elder male knew that his tiny lover to be was in good hands and that any ailments that plagued him would be well taken care of.

Healer Casey was not happy in the least at what she found. They had warned her to the best of their ability about what to expect, however the true depths of Harry's mistreatment was everything they said and impossibly more. What had started out as a mere physical to ensure that the boy was healthy enough to bare heirs for the current Lord Malfoy, had evolved into a full body scan and subsequent mind healing consultation due to the extensive amount of abuse that the boy had suffered through and surprisingly survived. The chronic starvation had led to brittle bones, stunted growth and an extensive array of other metabolic anomalies that by all rights should have killed the boy already. If it was not for his exceedingly powerful magic, he would have never made it to Hogwarts age. It would also explain Harry's sporadic control over his magic over the course of his few years.

On top of the starvation, the weakening of bone had led to a series of broken and shattered previous injuries that had healed incorrectly and ultimately contributed majorly to the boy's tiny stature. The majority of these injuries and maladies were before the emerald eyed teen had even reached Hogwarts age. The abuse his body suffered after attending the magical school had led to even more traumatic injuries. How the school nurse had not once done something on Harry's behalf was startling and sickening. Basilisk venom, acromantula venom, curse magic, compulsion spells that had been coupled with multiple obedience potions were only the most extreme examples of the most abusive circumstances that the boy had gone through. Once Healer Casey had examined his entire medical history, she had immediately excused herself for several moments in order to control her ire before returning to the child and giving him a preliminary mental examination.

It was to her great and expected surprise that the child had several red flags raised in her interview of him, but there were not as many had she had originally expected. It was more than likely that he was compensating for some of the issues due to his recent opportunity to take control of a very important decision in his life that would, in essence, guarantee him the safety, security and possible the family that he had desired but never received. While that would not be enough to truly straighten out the plethora issues the boy had, it was a wonderful springboard from which to start. Thus, she sent the boy off with sedative potion to take right before bed along with a bit of homework. She wanted him to write for an hour at some point during the remainder of the day about anything that was on his mind. With that done, she sent for Lord Malfoy in order to discuss some precautions and necessary actions for the best interest of her patient.

To say Lord Malfoy was upset about the overview of information that he had just received from his healer was a vast understatement. He had half a mind to venture into his dungeons to visit the muggles before it was time, but he showed remarkable restraint in that he only shattered one crystal tumbler with the force of his rage. He would also need to move plans around in order to accomodate the revelations given to him by Healer Casey. For instance, he had wanted to wed Harry in three days, however with the knowledge they now had, the ceremony would be delayed until July 28th in order to allow time for the child to heal and be prepared for the true consequences of what marriage entailed in the Wizarding Community. It was also common knowledge in the Wizarding World that marriages must be consummated the same night as the ceremony or both individuals would suffer by Magic itself. Healer Casey was going to take on the duty of informing Harry whilst Lord Malfoy dealt with all other worries in relation to the discretion and preparations for the soon to be modified nuptials.

* * *

After dinner was the first opportunity that Harry had had in order to truly sit down and absorb everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. The results of his meeting with Healer Casey had been entirely expected by him, but her reaction to it had not. He was, unfortunately, used to people seeing the evidence of the violence he suffered and just brushing it off as some lame excuse of 'boys will be boys' or some other such nonsense. She had not and for once, the teen had found himself pleasantly surprised and hopeful of the people around him. It was sad that it was the so-called 'evil' Dark Sect that were to be the individuals that brought about such change. They were the ones that saw and reacted. They understood that Harry was a human being, not a weapon. Harry knew that did not mean that they would not want to use what he stood for to Wizarding Britain against the Light Sect. However, they knew how to temper what they wanted with what he needed and understood that the Chosen One could be influenced to attach himself to either side given enough motivation.

As Harry ruminated on that last thought, he finally came to the conclusion that this was truly the best option to take. He was nothing, if not a survivor and his decision to marry a man that was old enough to be his father would ensure that not only did he survive, but that he would have a chance to be at least content. On that same note, Harry felt it to be necessary to extend some courtesy to his fiancee by attempting to be the best possible spouse that he could be. From what he had seen from stolen peeks at the telly and his limited interactions with the Weasleys parents, he knew that marriage was the ultimate partnership and that it would require work in order to receive the best results. He had also observed that Slytherins were very serious in terms of negotiating, in that they were more than willing to give in order to get something of equal or greater value. More than anything, Harry wanted honesty and removal from the war at hand. He wanted to leave the war behind for the obvious reasons and he wanted honesty due to the multitude of lies that he had dealt with all of his life and consequences that followed. He made a promise to himself that he would tell his fiancee the truth, no matter how much he may fear the consequences. Lies hurt more than just the person they were directed at and Harry had been on the receiving end enough times to know that it was almost never a good thing.

In order to be able to do his part, Harry knew that first he would have to be honest with himself. It was time to start admitting to himself and to his mind Healer the dark thoughts that had haunted him for as long as he could remember. His foremost admission, he had to first admit to Healer Casey since it involved a very deep conflict within himself that he believed had borne itself just after he had been forced to begin cooking for the Dursleys and a visit to the nearby market. The marriage itself needed to examined as well, in greater detail and that would take quite a bit of research. After the ordeal of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry was no stranger to the effort. Being informed was the best way to be prepared and would have helped him to avoid most of his past trouble. Thus, for his one hour of writing that evening, Harry made a list of everything he believed he needed to learn about what was expected of him and his role in the household. Then he made a list of what he would like to talk to Healer Casey about in relation to his darkest secret and the role it may play in his upcoming nuptials.

With the additional time given before their wedding day due to Harry's slowly returning health, the young male spent many hours in the library, conversing with Healer Casey and later, questioning Lord Malfoy's personal elf. His research in the library consisted mostly of catching up on all of the etiquette training that he would have received growing up in the Ancient and Noble House of Potter or Black. Of course, any questions that he had about the subject were directed to his husband during their mandatory shared dinners. The nuances were not something that he was currently focused on as they would take more time and probably various demonstrations to truly understand the purpose and acceptable uses of than he had time to currently master. His major concern was not embarrassing his husband due to some insulting faux pas that he had simply been ignorant of for the most immediate events to come.

* * *

 _It was supposed to be a quick trip to the market down the way for a few items needed for that night's supper. As he was quickly learning, nothing was even simple or easy when Boy was involved. One of the neighbor's children was loose in the aisles and he had just happened upon Freak. As was usual, the larger child took great pleasure in stomping over the smaller, dark haired child. This time, Boy's soon to be purchase of noodles was smacked out of his hands and stomped on by the belligerent child. The nearby clerk called out in anger at the children making a mess of his aisle, his fury coloring his face darkly and quickly. Freak squeaked in fear before apologizing profusely, hoping to avoid the large fists that the man was shaking. As he continued to apologize, the man's anger subsided before he returned to his task. Not long after, Boy saw the clerk's interaction with a girl about Freak's age. She had done nothing noteworthy, but his reaction to her was so different to how he had regarded Boy when he entered the market. It was gentle, caring and everything that Freak had never received, but always, always wanted._

 _Freak gathered a profound, new perception of life that day. He noted that there were differences between girls and boys, more specifically there were differences in the way that the two treated by those around them. Boys were treated more gruffly with smacks, punches and wrestling being the prevalent way of communication between them. Adults tend to be more abrasive with young males as well. It was the polar opposite for the girls. They were complimented and treated like pretty, delicate things should be handled. Freak wanted that. He wanted to be pretty and wanted and handled with such obvious care._

In the case of his conversations with Casey, Harry finally revealed something that had plagued him for years. He knew that he was boy and he had no desire to really change that. What he really wanted was for others to perceive him as a girl and treat him as such. He would get to feel pretty and cherished and admired. His years at Hogwarts had only exacerbated his internal struggle as he had noticed the same dichotomy there. Harry wanted the coddling and the gentle care that he saw girls receive rather than the 'suck it up' mantra given to the boys. He revealed every last detail of this to Healer Casey whom emphasized that he needed to convey these things to his mind Healer. It took Harry several more sessions before he felt comfortable enough to even breech the subject. The subject was so heavy that Lord Malfoy had to be directly involved in some appointments in order to work out what would be best for Harrison's mental well being. They started out small, playing with gender nouns and pronouns, reactions to gender specific actions and reactions until it became clear that Harry's coping mechanism for the suffering that he had endured was the desire to be seen and treated as a female. He attributed the abuse so deeply to his 'boyhood' that the only way the teen would ever be able to truly begin healing would be to allow him to actually immerse himself in his coping mechanism. No amount of reassurance or show of action pierced the perception that Harry had built.

In addition to working with that issue, Harry continued to consult with Healer Casey, especially about sex education: Wizarding edition. He was woefully uneducated when it came to sex and had absolutely no idea whatsoever if there were any differences to the significance of sex in the Magical World. He knew that wizards could be impregnated due to talks he had had with Luna during the previous year. She always seemed to just 'Know' when Harry needed someone to talk to and though to others it may seem like nonsense, there was always reason behind what she had to say, when she said it. Other than this whimsical information, Harry had no inclinations or knowledge of the intimate practices of witches and wizards. These conversations seemed to go on forever due to many different faucets that continued to pop up due to a question or comparison Harry may come up with during the session. However, they were much needed lessons that left Harry slightly disturbed, but utterly grateful. The information was also very useful as he dealt with his gender perception distortion.

The mind Healer was wary about indulging Harry's distortion disorder, but it seemed to be the only way to make any type of progress. The teen had such a deep, heavily reinforced perceived idea of how he needed to be in order to receive basic human kindness that anything that fell outside of that perception was immediately labeled as false or an effort to lure him into a false sense of security. Ultimately, the Healer had no choice but to go along with Harrison's decidedly odd coping mechanism.

They started out small, with the teen just lengthening his hair, to see what changes would be observed in Harry's behavior. The impact of the change was overwhelmingly obvious. The fidgety behavior that he had displayed to any and all that had dared approached him nearly disappeared overnight. Those that were new to him were the obvious exceptions and some still lingered with Lucius due to their past history thus far, but other than that, it seemed as though Harry had settled. He was more confident in initiating conversation and asking questions or providing his opinion when asked. It was such overwhelming success in terms of his behavioral interactions with the outside world, that they took it a step further.

Lucius bought his fiancee a lovely, knee length, pale gray summer dress that hugged the tiny frame. The dress complemented Harry's emerald ballerina slippers that were decorated with pale gray veins as they dressed small, pale feet. Once more, Harrison's behavior and mental health reflected a major change. Not only did the teen act assertively in his interactions and reactions, he also responded to them in a completely opposing way to his more masculine representation of self. The youth had more self-confidence and self-esteem within a relatively short time frame. It was both fascinating and worrying to all those around him. However, the sessions with the mind Healer were revealing something else to be happening. The changes to his appearance and others treating him more as a female rather than a male revealed a more obscure mental instability. Harrison's unstable mindset went far beyond gender perception distortion (GPD).

It was becoming more and more apparent that Harry was in reality split into two, distinct personalities that focused more intensely upon his gender, male and female. There were several less distinct sub-personalities that also existed and seemed to be more focused on performing specific tasks that ranged from enduring the abuse itself, storing traumatic events and even cataloging 'approved' and 'disapproved' behaviors. They were all designed and fragmented in order to ultimately protect him from the abuse and suffering that was his life. The more the teen spoke about the abuse, about his life as the Chosen One and the suffering he felt from both, the more fragments were revealed. Each revelation also added explanation to the severe behavioral changes that Harrison displayed.

The most protected and _true_ Harrison James Potter fragment was also the piece that appeared to view itself as female. The GPD may have played some part in that, but ultimately, the gender bias was deeply entrenched in what the Healer believed to be the core personality. The core personality acknowledged that Harry's sex was male and gave no indication of wanting to change that. However, it viewed itself and all of the youth's personalities as female. Therefore, the mind Healer moved on from GPD to working with the teen to integrate all of the pieces back into one core personality. With only a week before the wedding, it made the Healer nervous to allow it to continue, but given the circumstances that surrounded the teen there was no choice. The best that the Healer could do was to increase the therapy from daily sessions, to moving into Malfoy Manor so that Harry could be continuously monitored.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally got this chapter edited. This chapter actually ended up being a lot longer than I had planned for. Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to update within the next week. Let me know what you think.**

 **Cheers!**

 **Nama**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Irrevocable Bonds**_

 **Chapter Four**

 **Date: December 30, 2015**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.**

It was the day of the wedding and despite the extended time to prepare, everything appeared to be in chaos. The house elves were everywhere in order to ensure that decorations were placed accordingly, that the food was prepared with attention to allergies and amount. Lord Malfoy was trying to deal with last minute confusion, confirming arrangements for those guests that would be staying and ensuring safe passage home for those that were not. Not to mention a few loose ends he wanted to tie up with his Ministry paperwork so that they would not haunt him during the seclusion. Harry and Healer Casey were in heated debate about some of the things that the teen could and could not do. Dippy also popped in to finalize the arrangements for Harry's wedding gift to his husband that evening.

An hour before noon, the guests began arriving and the future Malfoy spouse was whisked away to his bedroom in order to prepare for the ceremony that would be happening in just over an hour and a half. Lord Malfoy greeted those of the Dark Sect that could make the event, as in those that were not currently on the run from the Ministry of Magic, as well as the Ministry Official that would be presiding over the event. He escorted individuals to the waiting room where they could enjoy some refreshments while their host helped Official Barge to set up everything that would be needed for the ceremony. By the time all the guests had arrived and the ceremony prepared, it was time to begin. The music strummed, those not actively participating in the ceremony sat in their reserved chairs and those individuals lucky enough to be in the ceremony took their places.

Shortly after order was obtained, the music changed and the large, ornate, wooden double doors at the back of the room swung wide open. The audience gasped as the distinguished Tom Riddle entered the room with the petite, emerald eyed teen, carrying the tell tale lightening bolt scar, on his arm. Lord Voldemort was giving Harry Potter away to his right hand man. It was not a sight that any of the audience had been prepared to see and the significance of the gesture was not lost on any of the Dark Sect present. While the Dark Sect had known for some time that the Dark Lord no longer carried the demented face he had been resurrected with, they had not known that the bride to be was the Boy-Who-Lived or that said boy would be looking so much more like the Girl-Who-Lived.

Molten silver tracked the feminine form of the British Wizarding Community's Chosen One as he and the Dark Lord made their graceful way down the aisle. Once the petite figure had reached the end, Tom Riddle turned and kissed the pale cheek before handing his former enemy over to his right hand man. Hands clasped together, the couple turned as one to face Official Barge whom had to be startled into action by Harry's soft clearing of his throat. With obviously forced enthusiasm, the pompous man began the ceremony.

"We come before Magic today to ask for its blessing upon the two persons that stand before me seeking to bond to one another until the days of their deaths."

More gasps escaped the audience as it was revealed that the couple was not just marrying, but bonding, a magical hand-fasting that literally meant until death do you part. There would be no divorce and should one die, the other would usually be fairly quick to follow.

"Before we commence the ritual, are they any who would like to voice their objections? Once the ceremony begins, there shall be no interruptions tolerated." Any possible objections were silenced by the flickering ruby and teal glare of the Dark lord before a single sound could drift into the air.

"Very well then. Lord Malfoy please present your wand hand and Mr. Potter please choose the dagger which most closely resembles the authority of Lord Malfoy." Lucius presented his right hand to Harry, palm up and open while the teen chose the understated, yet thinly sharp weapon that he believed to represent his soon to be husband best. Dagger in hand, the young one carefully sliced a line through the patriarchs palm, directing the hand and its vibrant, red offering over the chalice held in Official Barge's hand. As soon as the chalice was filled a quarter of the way, the wound stopped bleeding, healing itself as though it had never been.

"Mr. Potter please present your wand hand and Lord Malfoy please choose the dagger which most closely resembles the authority of Mr. Potter." The elder man choose a pretty delicate-looking blade that seemed more decorative than practical, but it still sliced through flesh efficiently and cleanly. The teen contained a small flinch as a sign of his pain, but overall remained as unmoved as the Malfoy lord had been.

"Magic we ask that you bless the combining of these peoples in an irrevocable bond."

Power began to build in the room.

"Magic we submit before you two who wish to have your blessing upon them and the seven generations to follow by committing the ultimate of willing sacrifices."

An odd wind began to sweep through the room, growing ever more powerful and violent as the official began chanting in a language long forgotten by most of Wizardkind.

"These persons come before you today, forsaking all others, committing only to each other and the purity of the bond that they seek from you. They have brought forth their blood for judgment, what say you...?"

The gale reached a fever pitch, whipping clothes and hair about carelessly as everyone fought to keep their stances and their chairs. All at once, it stopped and the chalice within Barge's hand glowed bright white, blindingly so, transforming and separating. Their bonding had been accepted and the proof settled snugly against the couples skin, the bright light fading until the objects themselves were revealed to all. On Lucius' left ring finger resided a burnt gold colored ring that alternated colors in the light due to the powerful magic stored within. It was a magic that corresponded to that contained within the thin, matching bracelet that had settled comfortably around Harry's left wrist.

"May I present to you, Lord and Lady Malfoy." Official Barge seemed unable to withhold his sneer as he introduced the new Lady of House Malfoy, which was rather unfortunate. He would be dealt with later as none would get away with an insult to the House of Malfoy.

Moving on from the official's unpleasantness, the ceremonial platform was broken down as the couple and their guests proceeded further into the room to begin the most enjoyable portion of the evening: the reception. The new Lady Malfoy was introduced formally to his lord husband's intimate friends and valued acquaintances. Harry met with the Dahmers whom held vast control over Wizarding Britain's budget due to their uncanny relationship with the goblins of Gringotts. Next he was introduced to the Boots whom owned many of the loans that had allowed the shopkeepers of Diagon Alley to remain in business during the Dark Lord's last reign as well as holding several key positions in the Department of Mysteries in the sub-levels of the Ministry of Magic.

After the Boots were the Dolohovs, Yaxleys, Crabbes, Goyles, Notts, Parkisons and Rosiers whom were well known for having certain members of their families exposed as being Death Eaters in the previous war. Beyond those notable lords and ladies, the names and faces began to blur to Harry as they moved from one circle to another being proper hosts to their guests. Soon enough, the crowds began to thin as it became closer to the time for the couple to excuse themselves into their seclusion.

As more lords and ladies excused themselves for the evening, the Malfoys were finally able to make their way to the most important introductions of the evening. Both men had been blending into the shadows for most of the reception, however as the room emptied, the shadows to sink into became few and far between. Despite knowing that the two men were there and would not attempt any harm upon him, Harry was still exceedingly nervous about the conversations that were to follow. A few quick, deep breaths and Harry followed his husband with practiced grace, Pipple was a slave driver when it came to the elegance of her mistress, across the floor to the corner that the two men had sequestered themselves into.

"My Lord, Severus." Lord Malfoy stated with a half bow and nod respectively. Riddle nodded in return as did Severus.

"Allow me to introduce the Lady Malfoy, Harrison James Malfoy." Harry curtsied for what felt like the hundreth time that night, his thighs and calves burned from the continuously repeated motion. Once more the men nodded in return.

"My Lady, let me present you to Marvolo Riddle, Lord Slytherin..."

"A pleasure to meet you my Lord. Thank you for escorting me to my husband today." Harry presented his small hand upon which the Dark Lord placed a chaste kiss.

"Likewise Harrison. It was a pleasure to help you begin a new chapter in your life." The man's teal eyes conveyed a world of meaning behind his carefully chosen words.

"Let me also present you to Severus Snape, Lord Prince." Harry again presented his hand which the potions master took without a single hint of hesitation or malice present.

"A pleasure to meet you Lord Prince."

"Likewise Lady Malfoy."

Once the formalities were out of the way, the group relaxed slightly before continuing the conversation.

"After your seclusion, Harrison, I believe it would be best if we set aside some time to have an overdue conversation, do you not agree?" Lord Slytherin began.

"At your earliest convenience my Lord. Is there anything you would require of me?" The handsome man dismissed the question and they moved on to other topics.

"Lord Prince...Might I ask a favor of you?" Harry began uncertainly. While he had brought the matter up with his husband, he was told that the issue would have to be resolved with the man before him.

"You may ask, but I retain the discretion to comply or reject as I deem necessary." Slytherin to the core was the spy of the Dark Sect. Harry smiled softly.

"In light of recent events, self-evaluation, revelations and in compensation for added dangers and conflicts I have unknowingly and knowingly burdened you with I would still ask this favor of you. Is possible for you to put aside your previous impressions of me? I would like for us to start anew with better understanding on both sides and therefore, with better terms than our first meeting."

The man stared hard at the petite teen that had represented the bane of his existence for the previous four years and truthfully, since the day he was born as the child reminded him of all that he had lost due to Dumbledore and his Gryffindor favorites. However, over the past weeks he had learned and had seen that the young Lady before him had been just as cruelly treated as a young Severus had been. On the scale of the things that others had asked him to do, the potions master could admit that this was something that he could easily do with little repercussion to himself.

"I believe that we have already begun down that path, have we not."

"I believe so, however I wanted to make my intentions clear as we are to be like family according to my lord husband. As evidence of my sincerity, I would like to thank you for protecting me all these years despite the personal risk to yourself. I hope you will not be angry for my asking into your past, but I wished to give you a gift that would truly be of a benefit to you. Thus, Severus Snape, Lord Prince, I release you of the life debt incurred of you by James Potter, my father. By my will, so mote it be."

The three men looked at the Lady Malfoy with surprised shock clear upon their faces. It was literally unheard of for a family member to release a magical being from a life debt. That Harrison had done so, in front of witnesses, was as much a part of the gift as the actual release had been. Not only had the boy released Severus of an obligation to a man he had hated with every fiber of his being, but he had loosened the hold that Dumbledore had on the spy. Meaning that Severus was no longer forced to follow any of the man's orders as he had before because he no longer had to worry about the livelihood of the remaining Potter heir. Harrison had also clearly spoken affirmatively of Lord Prince's honor by releasing the debt.

"May Magic bestow many blessings upon you and your bond, child and may your betrayers weep with knowledge of their failure." Severus gave a toothy grin that sent shivers down the teen's spine. No one need to guess that the man had revenge on his mind or that Harry had just earned the beginnings of respect from one of the most impossible men in Wizarding history.

"Thank you, Lord Prince."

"If you will excuse us gentlemen, it is time my Lady and I must excuse ourselves." The men gave their farewells to the coupled before the man and his bride left the room to begin their seclusion.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the delay. Updates will be a bit slower from now on. I have revised all of the written chapters so far, but chapter 7 is throwing a temper tantrum at the moment which is slowing progress on the rest of the story. If it was so necessary to the plot, I would drop it, but (sigh) I don't have a choice but to continue on! Its all for you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Cheers!**

 **Nama**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Irrevocable Bonds**_

 **Chapter Five**

 **Date: December 31, 2015**

 **A/N: There seems to be some confusion as to the dates in this story. I am addressing them here to the anonymous individuals that brought up the issue. The date provided above has no relation to the story line as it is. It is merely my form of record keeping when I work on the individual chapters. My other works include this format as well. Also, calling someone's work ridiculous is not a constructive critic. You have not identified any true issues, nor followed the appropriate format for formulating a genuine critic. If it is simply your personal opinion, then please do not clog my page and stop reading. No one is forcing you to ingest the plot bunny that I have released here. Have a nice day!**

 **-Nama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.**

Before Lord Malfoy could enter the master bedroom where their seclusion would take place, Harrison stopped them both in the hall to inform his new husband that he still needed time to prepare his gift. Dippy then appeared to lead the Malfoy patriarch further down the hall to wait while the new bride entered the master suite where Pipple waited inside. The elf eagerly pulled the teen into the bathroom to begin grooming her Mistress while Dippy popped into the bedroom to prepare the bed as it should be. Harry also took the time to attempt to bring his nerves under control as he would be giving his virginity to a man that until a month ago had been one of his greatest enemies and wanted him dead. Once he was cleaned from head to toe, inside and out, Pipple brushed Harrison's dark locks smooth down the teen's back before helping him to put on the shift that would protect his decency until his husband removed it. Harry left the bathroom and positioned himself in the bed to await his husband's arrival.

Lucius was curious as to what his gift from Harry might be that it could not be given during the reception. His own gift to the teen had been a scrapbook so that younger man could collect and keep his most cherished memories to come together, much like the scrapbook that held his parents and first years at Hogwarts (surprisingly he received that tip from his former nanny elf Dobby). He showered and dressed in the robe that was left for him by Dippy before settling into a nearby chair to wait on his little wife. If he was being totally honest with himself, he had never been interested in playing the same field and he worried that he would not be able to properly perform on his wedding night. However, with the small but consistent changes that Harry had been making over the past month, it was much too easy to forget that he was a _he,_ thus giving him hope. Which brought up the next concern of when he did see the proof of Harrison's masculinity, he would ultimately be unable to perform his husbandly duties. He did not have to wait much longer to find out as Dippy reappeared next to him.

"Mistress is being ready for Master nows."

The sight that met his eyes when he entered the room, both aroused and puzzled him. Harry sat in a sea of midnight blue satin, covered with only a thin, white shift and was displayed upon a familiar piece of pure, sparkling white fabric. It was the presence of the magical cloth that was causing his befuddlement. It was his second marriage, so he had not thought he would need it, especially seeing as his chosen bride carried such popularity in the British Wizarding Community. The Malfoy's were a very old family and still carried many old traditions; traditions that included the presence of a Virginity Blanket at consummation (it was more important for the partner that would be carrying the heir than the sire).

The last time Lord Malfoy had seen the Blanket that had been stitched by his mother's hand and magic for him, was on his wedding night with Narcissa Black. He had gone to their bed a virgin, though others would have believed otherwise, but she had not been. Coming into his current marriage, he had honestly thought he would have no need of it and had not mentioned it to Harrison. Its presence on this night was indeed a gift as the significance of it was not lost on him.

"Thank you, my Little Gem." He whispered reverently as he approached the glowing figure on his bed. The pale face flushed with embarrassment and pride.

"You have given me so much more than I could have ever hoped for these past months and I just wanted to give the man that has everything would truly appreciate. Dippy was more than happy to help with figuring out what that could possibly be."

Lucius' respect and affection increased rapidly for the suddenly shy teen. It was a humbling experience to know that one who had suffered so much was so willing to appeal to him in such a manner. He smiled genuinely at the effeminate figure upon the Blanket that was coming to mean so much more to him than he had ever calculated for. It was plain to see that if anyone spent just the smallest amount of time attempting to seriously get to know the young adult before him, they would have to question how he could draw in anything other than respect and awe for his compassionate nature.

Lucius made his way toward the bed, discarding his robe as he went and taking it as compliment when Harry turned flushed vibrantly as his eyes bounced as he took in the pale expanse of flesh that had been revealed to him. The teen was able to admit that the man was gorgeous, having taken great care of himself despite the inactivity of his job. It also revealed to Harry that he would have little problem in enjoying the intimate side of their relationship because he was undoubtedly attracted to the man on display before him. The blush that decorated his inflamed cheeks traveled down his neck to his chest as the lord of the house seated himself upon the bed next to the smaller male, his large hands settling around the young man's waist comfortably.

Harry inhaled sharply as his husband's focused gaze seared through him like a physical caress. His pulse thudded in his ears like the beat of African drums as thin lips steadily pressed forward, targeted upon his own, fuller set. Electricity sizzled under his skin as he experienced his first kiss by a male and his second kiss ever. Though the first did not even deserve to be called a kiss in comparison to the quickly escalating heat and lust that was effectively stealing him of his ability to think. The dark haired teen moaned as sensation roared in his veins and giving Malfoy unrestricted access to explore his sweet mouth. Once permission was granted, the older male became more aggressive in his possession of his new spouse. Greedily, thin lips and pink tongue devoured the smaller mouth, owning it, stealing the breath from already overtaxed lungs until the youth could handle it no more.

Harry had no choice but to push the more experienced of them away as his head spun from the overwhelming sensations and the lack of oxygen getting to his brain. His reprieve was brief before the larger frame of his husband had stripped him of the flimsy fabric of the shift and was kissing him once more with a fire that scorched and surprised the teen coming from his typically icy husband. Large hands guided the younger to the cool of the sheets below as Lucius positioned himself above his bride, making room for himself between strong, slender thighs. His movements had Harry arching his back with the new, exciting and utterly addictive new feelings that were racing unchecked through his inexperienced system. However, there was something off and it bothered the elder.

"You do not have to force yourself, Harry. If you are not enjoying yourself, just say so and we will wait until you are comfortable."

The teen was entirely flaccid. Though Lucius was utterly surprised at his arousal and increasingly desirous of his tempting and innocent new spouse, he did not want the younger to feel obligated to give his virginity in that way if he was not entirely ready for it. He was comfortable enough, currently, in the situation to be the one to take rather than give it that was what the younger and entirely inexperienced male needed.

"Th-That's not it...at all." Harry attempted to regain his breath and put his thoughts in order to reassure his husband. Lucius retreated, giving them both space to compose themselves and figure out what may be the first hurdle in their marriage.

"Um...I have never...never reacted in that way." He looked away from his husband as his shoulders hunched in embarrassed shame. The blond reached for his hand as he both reassured Harry and prompted him to complete his thoughts.

"A-After Sirius appeared, to threaten my Uncle into treating me better, my Uncle became very, very upset. He was so an-angry that, that when we got back to Privet Drive... It was the worst beating that I had ever gotten and I was sure that I wasn't going to make it to see the next day, let alone get to the new school year. An-Anyway, during the beating he was screaming that if he could not beat the 'freakishness' out of me, then he would make sure I couldn't have even more little 'freaks' running about. Cursing all the time about how there was just no end to them, especially once they took me in." Harry shuddered as his eyes glazed, his mind thrown into the memory of that horrifying night.

"He kicked me, over and over and over and over again. I could hear my bone breaking and flesh tearing and it just hurt so much..." Harry was sobbing into his husband's side as the elder held him securely against his naked chest, comforting and reassuring that such things would never happen to him again.

"When Healer Casey examined me, she told me that my magic is strong and that it healed pretty much everything on its own, otherwise I would have long been dead. However, my magic was not so strong or knowledgeable enough to correct everything. Basically, it restored the most vital function so that I can use the bathroom, but that's it. I have never had an er-erec-erection before and she says that I never will. I still felt good though and I did want to continue. I promise." Harry looked pleadingly at his husband and the eldest Malfoy felt both guilt and heartbreak at the sight.

"That is fine Harry. I did not mean to upset you. Thank you for telling me. I just want you to remember that I do not want to hurt, most especially not in this. So if there is anything you feel uncomfortable about or that is causing you discomfort, let me know. There are plenty of things we can do together. I will return the favor. Do we have a deal?"

"Yea-yes." Harrison's kneaded his hands nervously.

* * *

The couple kissed softly, repeatedly as they shuttered through the zinging aftershocks of the entire experience. Harry rubbed his hands soothingly up and down his husband's back in a subconscious effort to sooth the trail of marks his nails had left upon the other man's back. Lucius mouthed gently, marking the pale, soft skin of Harrison's neck while he gently pulled himself from the newly deflowered entrance of his consort. A disappointed sigh brushed across his ear as he finally parted from his wife and he chuckled in response.

"There will be plenty more opportunities to have me inside of you again, my Litte Gem. Do not fret." The voice was gravel and seduction covered in rich sensual velvet that caused a shiver to travel through the petite body beneath him.

The blond pulled away completely, exiting the bed and heading toward the en-suite so that he could clean up himself and his wife. Harry lay boneless on the bed, attempting to sort through the lingering feelings that pinged intermittently throughout his body as well as process the swell of emotions that had surprisingly resulted from their coupling. He sighed in thanks when Lucius returned, wiping him clean gently with a cloth before helping him to move off of the blanket that now held Virgin's Blood on it. They sat together, both holding the edges of the Blanket as Lord Malfoy began to chant in French over it. When he had finished, Magic swirled around them with warm intent that signaled its acceptance of their offering. The Blanket disappeared and Magic swirled softly around the couple with warmth and a sense of serenity soaking into their bared skin. Magic had found their offering worthy and placed a blessing of renewed magic upon the Malfoy line. Lord Malfoy kissed his wife fiercely once more before situating them both for sleep.

"Thank you."

 **A/N: Hey my faithful fans. I thank you for your patience and reward you with this chapter. However, due to the content of the lemon, I decided to only post that on AO3. (** **archiveofourown..org (slash) works (slash) 5892253 (slash) chapters (slash) 14195539. I put it in this format because FF is not letting me insert the link visibly on my profile for some reason).**

 **It is more graphic than any of the ones I have written before and I do not wish for them to take down this story. I will provide the link in my profile. Let me know what you think.**

 **Cheers!**

 **Nama**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Irrevocable Bonds**_

 **Chapter Six**

 **Date: January 7, 2016**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.**

 **A/N: IMPORTANT! I added some more in depth information regarding Harry's health and the budding relationship betwixt he and his new husband. Enjoy. (I hope to have the next chapter out to you guys before the end of the month).**

Harrison sighed in reluctance to leave the master suite; however, their three days of mandatory seclusion were over and it was time for Harry to begin truly learning and assimilating the Pureblood way of life. Lady Boot would be instructing the teen on his household obligations as well as the customs and etiquette assigned to various situations he would deal with. Lord Prince, to the surprise of Harry but the expectation of his husband, had taken it upon himself to instruct the youth from scratch in all things magical. Lord Malfoy was appalled at the lack of Harry's basic understanding magic and magical theory. He knew to lay that blame at the Headmaster's feet because there was a class at Hogwarts that every muggle raised child was to attend in order to lessen the knowledge gap between them and their magical raised counterparts.

Harry was scheduled to meet weekly with Healer Casey to monitor his continued recovery from a life full of abuse as well as monitor his magic as it too began to recover. Lastly, Harry would spend at least an hour each evening with his husband studying the history of the pureblood families of England, focusing most prominently on his family lines, the Malfoys, the Blacks and Potters.

He had not even left the room and he already felt the fatigue of the week ahead weighing him down. In order to bolster himself, he decided to dress in a magnificently deep burgundy colored, knee-length flared skirt, a white, short sleeved button up shirt that emphasized the tan tank that peeked out from the unbuttoned neckline. The simple outfit was complemented by a set of matching tan sandals that displayed beautifully, burgundy colored toenails. He braided his waterfall of hair over his left shoulder and tied it off with gold dusted clip before studying himself seriously in the mirror for several long moments. He ran his hands over the material of his skirt before letting them fall to his sides as he twirled twice in front of the full length mirror. The magical object complemented him abundantly, but he paid it no mind as he evaluated himself and ultimately decided that he absolutely loved what he saw reflected back at him. With a delighted smile, he felt ready to face the challenges that no doubt lay ahead of him because for once in his short life, he was finally beginning to feel like he belonged.

Due to the confusion that naturally arose from a rushed wedding and dealing with the multitude of health issues that had arisen from Harrison's rescue, Lord Malfoy felt it pertinent to set aside time to spend with Harry both privately and with his healers in order to truly assimilate everything that had happened within such a short time frame. Thus, after dinner each evening, the newlyweds would retire to the library to enjoy drinks, hot chocolate for the teen with scotch or tea for his husband or healers. During this time they exchanged experiences both positive and not. Harry would talk about the abuse and the few bright spots in his life so far whilst Lucius would reveal the man beneath his lordly veneer.

The conversations including Lady Malfoy's healers were both more intimate and less invasive than their private talks. It was a time of learning for both the teen and his husband as they asked questions and received more in depth explanations of Harry's issues and treatments. It was first believed that Harry had a gender perception disorder that was a justification for the abuse that he received from his relatives. Thus, his healer had wanted to completely dissociate the teen from the perception. However, the more he and Harrison had conversed and after a rather eventful trip into the boy's mind, he had discovered that his original diagnosis was incorrect. Lady Malfoy's mind was fractured and even fragmented in some areas. It was an atypical case due the fact that all of his pieces were aware of the others and what the others are doing whilst in control of the body. After finding and speaking to the core personality, the mind healer had discovered that Harry truly believed himself to be both genders in the same body. Therefore, suppressing the teen's feminine side in favor of his masculine would only harm the youth rather than help. It was eye opening and a lot to adjust to, however it was relieving to understand where they both stood and how to go forward both privately and in relation to Harrison's continued health.

There was less than a week left before the start of the new school term and there was still much business to be handled by one Harrison Malfoy. His main concern was that of his meetings with first, the Dark Lord then Draconis Malfoy whom had been staying with his Scarlet mother in a villa in the south of France that Lucius had been surprisingly generous enough to bequeath to the shamed woman. He was nervous of each for different reasons, but he only feared of his appointment with Lord Slytherin. The man had spent all of his life until recently attempting to erase him from existence after all.

"Mistress Harry. Lord Slytherin is waiting in the study."

Pipple popped in to announce to the teen as he dawdled over his assigned reading, _Magical Reactions: The Importance of Herbology._

"I will be right along Pipple. Please prepare tea for our guest and myself. Thank you."

The teen rose, stretching leisurely from his long period of sitting before making his way assuredly toward his husband's study to meet with the Dark Lord.

"Good evening, Lord Slytherin. May I offer you a cuppa?"

Harrison waved his fingers at the tea set that was laying on the small wooden table between two deceptively comfortable armchairs by the fire.

"With two sugars, please. No cream."

The man replied with calming tones. The teen quickly, efficiently prepared both their cups before they both seated themselves in the tan chairs. Harrison idly picked nonexistent lint off of his finely tailored trousers. He nervously pondered if he should have worn something from his other wardrobe, but he had been feeling decidedly masculine when he had dressed for the day. He interrupted his own musings as the silence continued to stretch on.

"You mentioned before that you had matters of pressing concern to address with me?"

Glossed lips barely touched the rim of the cup to accept the warm liquid held within.

"Yes, I do. I want to know your motivations Mr. Malfoy. You have taken all of this very well, too well most would say. Either you are so adaptable that sudden change no longer affects you, which would be highly doubtful, or you have a specific intention for allowing things to proceed as they have and with such enthusiasm."

Teal eyes watched intently over the rim of the tea cup as Harry measured his words carefully.

"My first thoughts were that a quick death at your hand would be far better than the slow, agonizing one that Headmaster Dumbledore appears eager to witness. That was after our confrontation in the graveyard during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. By the time that Lord Malfoy arrived at my relative's residence, I had made myself a promise to take any chance offered to me in order to break free from the path that had been chosen for me. Whether it be death or otherwise, I was merely waiting for the opportunity."

Lord Slytherin raised a brow at Harry's dead tone when mentioning both the Headmaster and his relatives. Harrison sighed heavily.

"I supposed I should start at my beginning, the genesis that resulted from not only your pursuit of me that night, but the Headmaster's interference as well... The Headmaster, in all his great wisdom, decided that it would be dangerous for me to remain in the Wizarding Community after that Halloween night. Over the years, he has reassured me that it was due to the fact that my mother's sacrifice had given me a very unique form of protection that could be expanded upon and maintained as long as I stayed with my blood relations. Over all, he stated that I was placed there with the explicit intent of keeping me safe from both you and your followers.

My years with the Dursleys were decidedly _unpleasant_ due to the abuse that they heaped upon me due to my 'freakishness' (how they referred to my magic). I was only allowed to attend public school when the neighbors had made note of the fact that I was working in my Aunt's garden all day rather than at school with my cousin Dudley. Despite the obvious signs and evidence, any calls to Child Protective Services remained without any investigation whatsoever. A rather peculiar thing, but to everyone else it just appeared that the investigation had turned up nothing even though the Dursley's never received so much as a phone call.

I grew up knowing that no one cared about me, that I was abnormal and unworthy of the affection that normal children received. I knew that a bad day at work for Vernon meant a brutal conversation with his fists and a night fighting to breath while my magic worked to heal enough damage that I could function the next day. I learned that a burnt meal meant a burned limb or good smack with the frying pan for the infraction. I found that slavery was still alive and well despite the centuries since its removal from polite society. I suffered plain and simple in that house and no one cared to do anything about it.

When I learned that I had magic, that I had a community to call my own, I will admit that I was so desperate to fit in, to belong that I allowed myself to fall for the traps laid before me. I felt as though I had been rescued, but it was nothing more than a beautiful deception. At the end of my first year, I was entirely disillusioned, but woefully, I was still full of hope even when the Headmaster ignored my complaints of abuse and sent me back for 'my protection.' I lost more trust in him than he realizes that day. It does not take a genius to wonder how could I be protected from anything by relatives that would rather see my head on a pike if not outright burned at the stake?

Second year was worse because of the parseltongue, and I lost my hope in the Wizarding Community at large. However, I still clung to the Weasley family as they made it a point to remain in touch with me over the summer. Then third year came with Sirius Black and I learned of more injustices that the Chief Warlock had committed. He performed the spell and designated the Secret Keeper, thus knew that Sirius had not committed most if any of the crimes he had been accused of. He was also the deciding vote against using Veriteserum during my godfather's trial. I cannot trust Sirius as he is still well under the Headmaster's thumb, believing the lies spun by that man. I lost all trust in the professor and the only thing I felt I had left was the Weasleys and Hermione.

That turned to ashes as well once fourth year came with that utterly ridiculous tournament. Ronald was as much of a turncoat as he ever was, though the twins remained as genuine as ever. I received a detailed and humiliating Howler from Mrs. Weasley and thus, the Weasleys were no longer kept in my confidence. Hermione fell out soon afterwards as she picked Ronald despite her assertions that she was annoyed that we were treating her like an owl. With all that had happened before and then the third task, I was already on the brink of making very big, life changing decisions. Then the Headmaster sent me back to those muggles even after telling him about the blood that you took from me. I may not be proficient at magic, especially the theory of it, but even I can work out that you having my blood makes the blood protection a moot point.

In all honesty, I was expecting you to come for me this summer to wipe me from the face of the Earth whilst I did not have the means to resist. Lord Malfoy appearing instead, and with the marriage contract, was a better opportunity than I could have ever hoped for or thought of on my own. I took it to preserve my own skin. I asked for the changes that I did with hope that you would no longer look at me as your enemy and I could live life as close to my own terms as possible."

Harry finally wound down his story, drinking his tepid tea a little too quickly as he attempted to control his reaction to the memories that affected him more strongly since he was no longer mired in the vicious circle of abuse. The Dark Lord sat in tense silence with the teen, thinking carefully over his options with the revelations that Harrison had freely given him. His eyes locked on the scar that still stood out vividly on the child's forehead. Teal orbs widened as epiphany struck with enough force to send the cup to the floor. Harry startled as he looked at the agitated Lord Slytherin.

"Of course, how could I have been so oblivious? Remain still child, I am going to perform some rather uncomfortable magic on you. Do not fear Lady Malfoy, you will be all the better for it, you have my word."

Harry nodded his agreement, his hands gripping the arms of the chair as he braced himself to come face to face with his former enemy's wand. Marvolo placed one pale, spidery hand upon the ebony curls that decorated the teen's head while aiming his bone white wand at the cursed lightening bolt scar that marred Harrison's forehead. With several, almost forgotten phrases leaving his thin lips he allowed his dark magic to build up to the fore before using it as a magnet to pull at the resonating magic that marked the child before him. It was truly amazing to him that he had not thought of it before. It was also surprising that he felt more than just his magic returning to him. A portion of his soul had latched onto Harry that night many years ago and it had taken more out of both of them than he had expected to extract such a volatile form of living essence from another living being. It affected the slight youth so much that he collapsed forward into the Dark Lord's arm as the taint was finally removed from him.

"Pipple."

"Yes Master Slytherin."

"Fetch the Healer, quickly."

Pipple saw her unconscious Mistress and left with all haste and no fuss. She returned less than a minute after her leaving with Healer Casey whom wore confusion and utter bewilderment at her rapid change of environment. She composed herself between one breath and the next when she saw the state of the Lady Malfoy and stepped over to the pair. She shooed Marvolo away once Harrison was settled gently upon the floor before performing a variety of spells to ensure the teen's stable nature. Once she was assured of his health, she levitated the youth back to the chair which had been transfigured into a lounge chair. She then turned to the Dark Lord in order to gain more information before making her final diagnosis.

"May I inquire about the events leading to this episode, my lord?"

"We had been discussing some of Harry's past when I had revelation. He had made it clear that he did not desire the conflict between us and it reminded me of something that I had not thought about since the week before the night. I was given part of a prophecy that foretold my downfall, however the most important part of it was that _I_ would mark the Chosen One as my equal. Just as I had marked him, it also meant that I could recall that mark as well. That is exactly what I did. I removed my magic from Harry."

The elder male cast a privacy ward and bound the healer to an oath of absolute silence on the details that he was about to reveal. She gave him her oath without qualm in an effort to better understand the results she had received from her patient's quick examination.

"I made horcruxes, most of which I have already reclaimed, which consist of objects that hold a piece of my soul."

She gasped in horror at the thought that anyone would do such an abominable thing, especially a man as distinguished and intelligent as the Dark Lord. He continued on as though she had done nothing.

"I have just realized that I unintentionally made Harry a vessel to a piece of my soul. After I recalled my magic which included the soul fragment, he simply collapsed."

She nodded her understanding as she worked through possible theories about Harry's reaction. The teen was well, magically exhausted and having experienced some rapid physical changes as well, but over all he had retained the same standard of health as before he fainted. The physical changes would probably pose the most issue because the teen's already diminutive stature was even more so, though he was more tan than he had been. It appeared that the soul fragment he had carried for most of his life had had a larger impact than could have been thought. The readings that she was receiving were an absolute mess as they gave a dichotomy of results. On the one hand, she was reading the list of abuse of a fifteen year old, on the other it seemed that she was reading the physicality of a child that was preparing to enter puberty. Overall, the results pointed conclusively to having helped the newly fifteen year old youth to survive the horrid abuse he had suffered at his relatives hands. The newest findings of his health would be sussed out once the teen had awakened.

"He is fine given what he has experienced. The best thing we can do is allow him to rest as his body demands. Pipple?"

The elf appeared with a near silent pop beside the healer who jumped at the close proximity of the creature. She was still a bit gun shy after the elf's last appearance.

"Would you please return your Mistress to his suite to rest."

The creature nodded eagerly, big ears flapping like wings as she made her way over to the small form. With one hand resting on Harrison's shoulder, the elf and her Mistress disappeared. Healer Casey bowed to the other occupant of the room before also dismissing herself back to previous task. The teal eyed man resumed his seat to wait for Lord Malfoy. He was due home in less than an hour and he had no problems with waiting to discuss such surprising matters with his right hand. He called Nibby to send for his left hand as well. These matters were truly of the utmost importance.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Irrevocable Bonds**_

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Date: January 10, 2016**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from this fiction.**

 **A/N: I recommend rereading chapter 6 as I have done some major editing which affected the tone of this chapter as well. So anything incongruous should be addressed in reading chapter 6. Thanks for you support everyone and enjoy!**

 **Cheers! Nama**

The fallout of the withdrawal of Lord Slytherin's soul from Harry had been more far reaching than originally expected. Healer Casey, Lord Prince and the Dark Lord himself worked for several days to study Harrison's health and ensure that the youth was truly stable. What they found befuddled them as well as challenged them. It turns out that Lord Slytherin's soul had been dedicated entirely to ensuring Harry's survival both in the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds.

Due to Harry's uncle wanting to sterilize him, they found that Harry had not completely lost his ability to have an erection, but that his sexual maturity had been physically suppressed by the Dark Lord's magic in order to protect the teen from the man. Lord Prince stepped in at this point as Healer Casey implicated that they would need to jump start Harry back into his normal hormonal responses. He would be in charge of brewing the correct potion and dosing it appropriately for Harry's size, since his age was merely statistical.

The potion should return some of the height that Harry had lost during the magical retrieving. The youth had a fair chance at recovery, but there was still a more than probable chance that he would not gain the ability to grow facial and bodily hair like his male peers, he definitively would not recover what his true height should have been and it was a sixty percent chance that he would attain a normal testicular and erectile maturity.

For Lord and Lady Malfoy, the regaining of the younger's true health was far more important than the maybes that continued to float about. Their main concern was for whether or not Harry should return to Hogwarts in the coming fall as his body once more tried to heal and rebuild after years of abuse, malnutrition and magical overuse despite the healing that had already been initiated at the beginning of the summer. The last was most concerning as Lord Slytherin's magic was no longer bolstering Harrison's own and it could lead to a permanently damaged core. Magical children used quite a bit of magic within the school as they practiced spells and unknowingly contributed to the sentient magic that kept the school going throughout the centuries. On the other hand, if Harry were to not attend, it would send a message that could cause more trouble than it was worth. Harry decided to leave it up to his husband and focus on regaining his healing and catching up on the wizarding education that he would have received had he grown up in the Potter or Black households.

Harry was enjoying his new life as Lady Malfoy more than he had ever hoped to enjoy life since Voldemort had been added to the hell that was the Dursleys. He was particularly appreciative that he did not have to be strong, that he did not have to be decisive and most importantly, he felt more in control of his life than ever before. While others would believe that Lucius taking his choice, smothering his freedom and so on, the opposite was true. Harry could focus on the things that mattered most to him whilst Lord Malfoy dealt with everything and everyone else. Should the teen want for something, he only had to ask. Lucius ensured that his wife wanted for nothing, he also ensured that Harry understood healthy boundaries. It was a bit odd to the lord to be both husband and guide for his wife, however it also allowed Lucius to experience an entirely new dynamic that put to rest his reservations about his second marriage.

With a week left to the beginning of the term, Harry turned his attentions to the final matter that needed to be dealt with before he returned to Hogwarts. Draconis had arrived at home two days prior and was informed of everything that had happened over the summer so far. Unfortunately, that also included the knowledge that he was not a blood son of the House of Malfoy. Lucius had been unable to continue the conversation that night due to the emotional and magical outburst that had followed that nugget of information and had been shut out in the days that followed by the hurt teen. So it would fall upon Harry to continue that day as Lucius left for two days to attend to some foreign matters for the Ministry. He was dreading the conversation due to the tumultuous past that he and the blond shared, not to mention the fact that he was bonded to the man that has been the only father that Draconis has ever known. However, as the Lady Malfoy such matters fell into his domain and he needed to interfere in the situation for the good of the household. Harry just wanted to bring his former rival to a place where he and his father could talk with understanding once the older man returned.

* * *

Harry was occupying the sitting room of the master suite that was currently in the process of being redecorated by the teen to better fit the combined taste of he and his spouse. He was dressed in a pair of sweat pants that had numerous hand prints decorating the back and sides where he had thoughtlessly wiped his hands and a t-shirt to match. He was currently working with several of the house elves to hand paint the walls of the room a warm, pale orange with maroon and chocolate accents to break up the powerful color. It was this image of Do It Yourself (DIY) that Draco arrived to see. It was a sight that both amused him and offended his sense of highborn decorum.

"All the magic, money and servants one could possibly imagine and you still would prefer to act like a muggle."

The ever present smirk was strained as the slightly older blond attempted to maintain his normality.

"What can I say beyond old habits die hard?"

Harry let out a small laugh as he wiped his hands on his shirt and pants. He dismissed the house elves and sat inelegantly on the sheet covered couch that faced the equally covered chairs. He swept his hand toward the chairs, inviting Draco to a seat which was reluctantly received.

"Hello, Malfoy."

The blond twitched in slight discomfort as Harry called him by a name he no longer felt was his. The darker teen's eyes softened and he straightened into a more proper sitting position before speaking once more.

"I cannot say I have even an inkling of what you are going through, Draco, but I can tell you that your father was heartbroken for you the other night. Your heart may be troubled, but he is still your father and he does not want to give that prestige to another. He hurts because you hurt. I know nothing I say could possibly convince you due to both our history and the fact that I am very new to this family, but from the outside looking in, I will tell you that you have nothing to worry about."

Draco stared at Harrison for several long moments, assessing the validity and genuineness of the boy in front of him. He could admit to himself that there had been little to no need to have become enemies, especially on behalf of the Weasleys. He had let his childish pettiness cloud his judgment, though he now had the opportunity to rectify that. With a small nod of acknowledge, both boys agreed to let go of the past and begin again.

"Now that is taken care of, there was a real reason I asked to see you today, even in light of what happened recently. Even though Lucius is Regent Lord of all the titles I was to inherit, I still hold the right to determine whom of my lineage will succeed me for the titles I was set to inherit. Knowing the traditions of the Malfoy family, we both know that you will not be inheriting that legacy, however you are a Black. Of the Blacks that I have met with so far, you are undoubtedly the most qualified for the position of Heir Black."

The narrowing of his eyes was the only indication of the emotion that was filling the blond teen. He was filled with happiness and confusion, triumph and defeat. His emotions could not agree upon happiness or despair. Draco was elated that his efforts growing up in the Malfoy name would still apply to him, however; he was also mournful of the fact that it was consolation and a reminder that he was not his father's blood child. As he worked through his tumultuous emotions, Harry sat silently to give him the time and space to do so.

"Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me. You earned this based on the effort that you put into being a good heir for your father. Even whilst we were enemies, Heir Longbottom has made several comments to me commending you on your ability to complete your studies, torment the Gryffindors, devote attention to Quidditch and still have time to conduct the duties given to an heir. While your father is undoubtedly biased over you, he also pushes you harder than any other and you have more than lived up to his exacting expectations. I have no concerns whatsoever about leaving the Black legacy in your very capable hands."

Harry smiled with mischievously twinkling eyes that made him look somewhat reminiscent of Headmaster Dumbledore. Draco shuddered as the comparison fluttered through his mind. His smirk returned in full force, every bit the proud heir of before when he spoke once more.

"This does not mean that I will call you Papa."

They both laughed freely at his words before Harry stood and shook hands with his new acquaintance. It was truly the start of a new beginning and one that would be needed in order to face the coming year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A time which was fast approaching at less than a week until term began. Draco, after spelling away the residual paint that had transferred from Harrison's hand to his, decided that he needed to be very proactive and prepare his new family member for the new challenges that he would face since he was married to a Slytherin and would be ensconced in an environment that was dangerously anti-Slytherin, even by association.

"I believe that you will have to leave the redecorating to the house elves..."

Harry frowned as he looked questioningly toward the young blond.

"You will have to know what to expect now that you are a part of a Slytherin family. Not only will this affect how you deal with the Slytherins at school, but the other houses as well. You will have to be prepared to deal with multitude of injustices that we have faced since we were sorted. It should help you to deal with that same stigma outside of Hogwarts as well because House representation has became a preternatural influence outside of the school since the current Headmaster has been in power. The bit of hazing you have received thus far is nothing compared to the continued oppression of Slytherin House both within and without the school."

Harry sighed with the weight of the added lessons taking his remaining free time, but acknowledged that he would undoubtedly need to know everything he could before appearing at the station on September 1st. When he saw the delighted glint in the pale one's eyes, he could not help the groan that escaped him as his imagination came up with all types of torture that could be inflicted upon him. After Draco burst into carefree laughter, Harry had no reservations flinging one of his many forgotten, paint covered, hand rags and enjoying the indignant blustering that followed.

* * *

Draco could not help but pace worriedly as he prepared himself for his father's arrival home. Despite Harry's reassurances, there was still doubt and fear residing within his heart. Contrary to the image he presented amongst his closest friends and the one he demonstrated in public, he was still very much a child in need of his parents. His mother had never really been present in the way that he had wished, especially once he had reached Hogwarts age, but his father had always been a constant presence. To others, Lucius may have appeared to be the distant parent, but the truth was blessedly contrary to appearances. It was the thought of possibly losing this treasured connection that scared him beyond rationality. It had been bad enough to find out that his father was not his blood, but it was the thought of losing the relationship he had with Lord Malfoy that threatened to crumple him every time the thought crossed his mind. A pop pulled him from his brooding.

"Little Master is being summoned by Master Malfoy."

Draco gave a nod of acknowledgment to Dipple, took a deep breath, held it for several seconds and then let it go before heading towards the door. It was the moment of truth and he prepared himself as best as he could. He walked at a moderate pace down the winding corridors of Malfoy Manor, his home of fifteen years, coming to the door of his father's study both too quickly and not quickly enough to soothe him. He was not even given the opportunity to knock before Lord Malfoy was bidding him to enter. As soon as Draco walked through the door, he was embraced in the strong arms and familiar scent of his father's cologne. The trembles of his heart stilled as he took comfort in the well-known gesture and show of affection.

"No matter the blood that exists or not between us, you are my son, my first-born."

The vehemence in Lucius voice startled him being so uncharacteristic of the man, but the comforting arms refused to release him, pulling the younger blond in tighter, trying to convey through action the love that had never diminished. Draco felt the tears overflow against his will as he turned his head into his father's chest as he had not done since he was a very young child. He sobbed like that young child into his dad's warmth and strength, letting go of the worry and the stress that had plagued him since it had been revealed to him. It was not a fix all, but they were well on their way to overcoming this raging river of emotion and heartbreak.

* * *

It was the moment of truth as Harry stepped into the Great Hall with Neville Longbottom at his side. He had managed to slide unnoticed, mostly due to his change in looks, during the arrival at the train station and the subsequent ride, but there would be no going under the radar with the Headmaster glaring harshly over his silver spectacles from the head two had caught up on the train as Heir Longbottom and Heiress Lovegood had joined him in the Slytherin cabin Harrison had slipped into with Draco. Luna was already seated at her house table and gave a whimsical gesture of encouragement as he passed her which he returned with a grateful smile. As they walked along the Gryffindor table, the lions closed ranks not allowing Lady Malfoy a place to sit though several individuals had indicated to Neville that he could take a place next to them. Heir Longbottom, short tempered with their attitudes, made it quiet clear to the next person to offer him a seat that the invitation would be extended to the new Mr. Malfoy whether or not they actually agreed with the notion.

"Thank you Heir Longbottom."

Harry curtsied, caught himself then continued with the motion as there was no recovery as everyone would know the reason for the gesture soon enough. The stout teen hesitated for barely a notable moment before he bowed his head in reciprocation and offered his hand to help the smaller teen to sit at the table. Harry appreciated the other teen's candor and continued unconditional acceptance of the path that he had chosen to take. It only reiterated the fact that Harry was not the best at making good decisions or he would have known that Neville was a far more worthy friend and ally than any of the rest of Gryffindor house. That in itself was a rather sad fact and made for a piss poor representation of what the house was supposed to stand for. Despite the indignant stares aimed at Harry, both boys were very much content to share light conversation and ignore the venomous whispers of gossip that were snaking their way up and down the tables.

"Heir Longbottom, have you decided upon your OWLS?"

"I am still wavering over one or two of them, but overall I am content with the courses that I have chosen to proceed with. Yourself, Lady Malfoy?" The gaping astonishment of the Gryffindor table had the two smirking in superiority whilst the entirety of the Slytherin table collapsed into a gale of mocking laughter. Lady Malfoy had made his debut and the British Wizarding Community was entirely unprepared for the revelation that all their hopes and dreams were going up in smoke before their very eyes.

Hermione and Ron watched as Harry Potter, the Chosen One, unashamedly answer to the title of Lady Malfoy. It was detestable and then to sit with Neville Longbottom, the two of them chatting at the end of Gryffindor table as though it was habit. It was sickening to see how _normal_ Harry acted when he had entered the Hall as he did, as though he was not married to Death Eater scum. They had thought he was mad the year before to continue with the death trap known as the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but the revelations of the summer and his current attitude were all the evidence the remaining two thirds of the Golden Trio needed to conclude that the green eyed teen was absolutely starkers, totally beyond barking mad. The two of them could not even stomach the thought that they had seriously given thought to forgiving him for the dangers that seemed to plague them just by being associated with his name.

Even more astonishing was, Spineless Sneville had returned to Hogwarts acting like those Purebloods from Slytherin. He had finally lost the baby fat, sharpening his features to a more aristocratic air, he had tamed his hair according to his family's tradition and he adopted a new wardrobe that was more befitting of Draco Malfoy than the pudgy coward of Gryffindor House. Those that noticed the change, especially Ron, Hermione and Headmaster Dumbledore, could only question what Augusta Longbottom was thinking when she allowed such old thinking to poison her grandson. Dumbledore especially was troubled by this change in character, by both students, as he could literally see years of work and manipulation crumbling before his very eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Irrevocable Bonds**_

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Date: March 17, 2016**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own nor make profit from writing this fiction.**

 **A/N: Sorry everyone! I finally realized what the real problem was. I never actually released chapter 8 here. So here it is. (Awkward Blushing).**

Fifth year was off to a rocky start as Harry Potter's status as the new Lady Malfoy spread throughout the student body. The students reacted first with snide remarks and petty pranks. They would lock him out of the tower, ink his bag, sabotage his homework and much more. They were directing their self-righteous feelings of betrayal at him despite knowing nothing of the truth nor did they even attempt to seek it out. The students had also decided that they were more than justified in using him as a scapegoat for the insertion of Madam Umbridge to the Hogwarts staff. After all, his husband was a Ministry official and rumored to have the Minister's ear.

The professors at Hogwarts seemed to the share this mob mentality even though several members of the staff knew of the contemptuous relationship between Lord Malfoy and the Senior Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic. Due to the shared mindset that he was at fault, his number of detentions had nearly quadrupled, setting a new record above that of even the twins Gred and Forge. The twins had been so pleased with the discovery that their younger brother (sister?) had surpassed them. Yet, even with his allies in both the Weasley twins, Heiress Lovegood and Heir Longbottom, it was not enough to keep the other Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws or professors from attempting to show Harry the 'light' by attempting to make his days a living hell.

Their attempts were pitifully childish and absolutely nothing compared to the hell that he had lived with for fourteen years at the Dursley household. Harrison merely brushed them off with the same confident grace that Draco and Lucius had exuded ever since he had been introduced to Wizarding Britain. This new confidence only seemed to inflame them. It invoked their ire with him to new, spiraling heights. Due to the continuing hostility and the increasingly dangerous _pranks_ , Harrison had been spending many nights and much of his time in the Slytherin Dormitory. Headmaster Dumbledore had been strongly against it, but there were no official rules saying that he could not. The old man had no authority to act against Harrison's behavior either as it would require that he also take action against most of the school for their atrocious behavior toward Harrison. It appeared that he was not willing to regain control of his students as though he was trying to teach Harry a lesson. The young genderfluid individual was growing wearisome of having to deal with those tedious distractions when they all should be learning.

It was not even a week into school and Lord Malfoy had already received four letters from his son detailing, extensively the failures of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, to receive a second letter from his wife so soon into the new school year meant that he was most definitely going to have to step in. Thus, to say that Lucius Malfoy was displeased after reading his spouse's letter was such a major understatement that it should be nominated for a Hall of Fame. He was downright furious that anyone could allow such harm to continue against a minor.

He was outraged that those individuals that dared to call themselves witches or wizards, _professors_ had the audacity to commits such acts. Most importantly, he was seething that anyone, especially Dolores Umbridge, believed that they could get away with such atrocious behavior towards an individual claimed by the House of Malfoy. Contrary to popular belief, Lucius did not throw his weight about despite the heavy clout that his name carried. However, this case was to be an exception and the full weight of his power would come raining down on all of the guilty parties. They had made a mistake in attempting to harm what he had claimed as his and they would rue the day that they had ever heard the name Malfoy or Harry Potter.

Lucius called an emergency meeting of the Wizenmagot in order to deal with Dolores Umbridge. The woman's use of a Blood Quill on a minor was a crime worth the Dementor's kiss should it be proven true, but with the memories that Harrison had provided, Lucius had no doubt that the conviction would be inevitable. However, the Malfoy lord was nothing if not thorough and he had spent the past forty-eight hours digging through the old toad's once reputable past. On the surface everything had seemed to be in order, but more than a quick glance immediately led to questions about certain events, up to and including her position at the Ministry.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizenmagot, I have called for this meeting today in regards to some very disturbing news that I received from my spouse, the new Lady Malfoy, which I am sure you all have been appraised of. Harrison Malfoy nee Potter, wrote to me with accusations against Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary of the Minister two days ago. Before bringing this matter to you, I investigated the allegations as well as involved Madam Bones as the unbiased party.

It is a sad day when such serious allegations against a Ministry Official are found to be true and that we let such a person not only run our affairs of state, but to have any position of power, especially over our children. It is with great despair that I inform you that Miss Umbridge has been accused of use of a Blood Quill on minors. According to the findings of both myself and Madam Bones, this allegation has substance and it was necessary to bring this matter before the Wizenmagot."

Lucius looked grimly at every disturbed face in the room, noting that the Minister himself was shocked at the information received. He was relieved to note that the man was not part of nor sanctioning Umbridge's actions against the students. However, the Chief Mugwump, Albus Dumbledore, held no surprise or disgust at the allegations being brought against a woman that was being housed in his school, in close proximity to his 'cherished' students. He made a mental note of the lack of reaction by the man for later.

"What evidence have you, Lord Malfoy and Madam Bones?"

The Minister prompted for the proceedings to continue, attempting to regain his lost composure. Lucius allowed Madam Bones to go first with her findings. Once she had revealed the interviews and memories regarding the allegations, Lucius brought forward more of the same and then some. If the woman would do something so heinous to a child without thought nor care to the environment, that had to have meant that she had done more but had yet to be caught. He was correct.

Lucius brought before the Wizenmagot every dirty detail of Dolores Umbridge's past. In fact, Dolores Umbridge did not even truly exist. The name was an alias for the most elusive and heinous torture killer that Europe had ever seen. Adaleine Adkins was renowned as the most sadistic child killer in their portion of the world and made no distinction between Muggle and Wizarding children. No one had known how she managed to go to ground so well between her chosen kills, but a few pokes at the Dolores Umbridge facade had revealed everything. Britain was the only country in Europe that did not require Magical Signatures in order to enter or leave its borders. Thus, Adaleine had made her home base right under the Minister's nose where she would have consistent access to her own case and the progression or lack thereof without anyone being any the wiser. Moreover, vacation times and travel destinations always coincided with the sprees and locations of Adaleine's kills both within and without the country. It was a devastating find.

"Knowing this, Lords and Ladies, we must act quickly and quietly or we may lose more children to this abominable woman before she can be stopped for good."

With his final piece being said, Lucius returned to his seat to watch the remaining proceedings as the court decided what they were going to do about the unexpectedly treacherous situation. Once the decision had been made on how to bring down such an elusive and clever killer, Lucius returned home to begin strategizing Plan B. The Ministry had become much too relaxed and he doubted that they would be able to handle such an individual which meant that he would have to make sure that the problem was truly taken care of through any means necessary.

Neville Longbottom was at the end of his patience with the students, the staff and just Hogwarts in general. Since Dumbledore's introduction to the school as a staff member over a hundred years ago, the integrity of the individuals that had come out of the school had deteriorated. The students that became adults could not think for themselves and seemingly could not function for themselves. They needed to be dictated and Dumbledore had placed himself in the perfect position to accomplish his goals without anyone becoming wise to his plans until it was too late. Neville had observed this for years though he had never felt he had the power to do anything to reverse the current path the Wizarding World had chosen to follow. His contentious relationship with his grandmother had contributed the majority of his helplessness until he had confronted her over the summer after rumor had spread that Harry Potter had become the new Lady Malfoy in Pureblood circles.

The confrontation had led to an incredible argument that had spanned almost two weeks, but it had ultimately led to a new understanding between the last remaining Longbottoms. It had also helped to write Harry and investigate matters for himself. It had been nerve wracking and he had been almost physically ill the entire time they were in disagreement, but it had given him more confidence than he had ever thought himself capable of having. He took his studies as an Heir more seriously and his new confidence had contributed to a steadily increasing improvement in his abilities to carry out his duties as Heir to the Longbottom name. It was this turning point that had led to his new resolve to not be treated as anything less than Heir Longbottom in fifth year. It was this resolve that had him acting as a Pureblood should when faced not only with his peers, but with the new Lady Malfoy as well.

Harry as Lady Malfoy had been an absolute shock, but Neville could understand to a certain point why Harry would agree with such a decision. At first, it was a bit disconcerting to interact with Lady Malfoy in such a formal manner, but the hesitation was quickly forgotten as Heir Longbottom became aware of the quiet confidence Harry exuded that had never before been present. As they continued to spend increasing amounts of time together and with Slytherin House, the two of them came to a silent understanding as they acknowledged each other's pain and subsequent growth from it.

* * *

As Harrison had opened the door, intentionally or not, Lucius began putting into motion plans that had been years in the making against Albus Dumbledore and his secret tyranny. The Headmaster had demonstrated a gross act of negligence along with the remaining staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry against the student body and their safety. Therefore, the Board of Governors were getting their way, in so much as the school would have a member of the Board moving into the school to monitor and evaluate everything from the staffs performance to the current curriculum.

The staff had objected vehemently and none more than the Headmaster himself; however, the Wizenmagot had voted against him unanimously in the matter. The Headmaster and the school must be held accountable for allowing such blatant abuses to occur against the students when it had been proven that several students had made claims against the former Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic. The school historical records would also be accessed by the Board collectively as Lucius Malfoy had been complaining for years about various discrepancies and negligent circumstances for several years only for his complaints to go unheeded in the Wizenmagot (approval for investigation had already been given by the board, however Dumbledore managed to stonewall him when the matter went before the council of wizards and witches). Based on the results of the report generated by the elected Governor, several individuals at Hogwarts could face termination or worse, criminal charges pressed against them before the Wizenmagot. Many sincerely hoped, that there would be evidence in the school that would lead to the expulsion of the current Headmaster, if he was not arrested for uncovered crimes to be tried and sentenced.

Of course, news of such magnitude spread like wildfire in a drought throughout the entirety of Wizarding Britain. The school was buzzing with ridiculous gossip as students recounted amongst themselves the number of dangerous occurrences that had happened during the course of their education, especially the past four years since the arrival of Harry Potter, now the Lady Malfoy. The gossip also included the abrupt change in allowances made by the teaching staff when it came to disciplining students who were participating in uncouth behavior against Harrison. Since the announcement had been given to them in the emergency staff meeting called earlier, the professors had begun calling students out when caught red handed in attempting malicious acts against the recently wed teen. Harry was well versed enough in human behavior to know that they would do nothing against students that they did not see act with their own eyes, however it did lessen the attacks against him by almost half.

The covert attacks were not as worrisome as Harry was much more proficient at stealth and covert tactics than any of his peers with the exception of the Slytherins and the Weasley twins. However, he had no worries there either for both parties had unanimously and cooperatively worked together to protect the newlywed and retaliate on Harrison's behalf. The students were attempting to increase the heckling due to the increased number of detentions, the excessive amount of lost points and the fact that they believed him to be the one to blame for the extensive audit that Hogwarts was scheduled to undergo.

No one wanted to credit him with getting Dolores Umbridge, aka Adalaine Adkins, arrested and removed the school with its unlimited access to numerous children. None of the students wanted to fathom that the staff had failed them whether through intentional or unintentional negligence throughout the years that they had attended the school. It was too logical that the Board step in when such negligence had resulted in several school related fatalities and near fatalities in the past four years. While it was concerning that the students seemed to have an almost universal hatred of Harry, what was even more worrisome was the fact the students could not even conceptualize that the Headmaster was fallible let alone that he may have intentionally put them in harm's way in order to refine his ultimate sacrificial pawn.

Magical Britain was under threat not from the Dark Sect, but the so-called Light Lord Albus whom would see them collapse in on themselves due to their inability to think for themselves, to act without his permission, guidance or orders. The first step to breaking free from the shackles of mindlessness that Dumbledore had instilled in various generations of wizards, was to attain the resulting report that would come from the audit. It was inevitable that once his plans began to fail on a broader spectrum, the aging wizard would not be able to hold his seemingly impervious composure. Albus Dumbledore would fall and he would be able to point the finger at none but himself.

* * *

Adelaine Adkins was furious, screeching her rage throughout the cold and desolate halls of Azkaban Prison. She had had the perfect cover for years and it had all been taken from her by that damned Potter child, the so called Savior of the Wizarding World. Had everything gone to plan, the dark haired child would not have lived to see the next semester and their world would have been all the better for it. The child was an abomination above all the others that she had disposed of over the years with his two-faced innocence and judging green eyes. She hated those eyes, the same eyes that had haunted her for years and she would not allow herself to be defeated before she had wiped those eyes from the world. She would get out of that damned cell and then she would get rid of that emerald eyed little pest once and for all.

When she heard the tell-tale gasping breaths of the Dementors approaching her isolated cell, she grinned in triumph even though her contact was a bit later than she had hoped. However, her smile dimmed quickly when the breaths were close, but it became clear that they would not open the door. She gathered her bulk from the mat that dared to be called a mattress and marched indignantly to the door. As soon as she was within reach, the rotted hand wrapped around her barely existent neck, pulling her off the ground, against the heavy metal of the door, cutting off her shrieks of fear and potential cries of help. The ghostly breath rasped against her face before the ice began to spread through her veins as she felt the painful pulling of her soul from her body. In moments, the body of Adelaine Adkins lay drooling and silent in a heap before her cell door. Nothing more than a shell, an empty and hollow husk that would never again lay hands upon innocent children.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Irrevocable Bonds**_

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Date: January 22, 2017**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any profit from this fiction.**

Harry sighed in boredom as he watched the landscape speed by in a blur of white and brown. He was returning to Malfoy Manor for the Winter Holiday and he was eager to see his husband. They had exchanged various letters throughout the semester, however they were shallow and painfully formal due to the monitoring that Dumbledore was undoubtedly doing, not to mention the Ministry itself. The newlyweds were going to travel for the vacation, both as the honeymoon they did not have the time to partake in over the summer as well as a segue into getting to truly know one another better without outside interruption. Both men wanted to have a true partnership and Lucius had made the arrangements with their future together in mind. He sighed again as he remembered that there was at least another two hours before the train arrived at King's Cross Station, not to mention they would be spending the first night with Draco before he spent the first half of break at the Zabini residence.

"Have you made it your mission to fog the entire window? Or are you just attempting to release all that hot air you're filled with?" Draco sneered at his father's spouse with false contempt.

"At least I am doing something more productive than killing what is left of my brain with the fumes from that noxious game that you insist on playing." Harry smiled toothily.

"You are improving, but you still have a ways to go before you can even think of appearing alongside my father at Ministry functions."

"Fortunately your father is of the same mentality and I will not be tortured by that particular agony until after graduation at the earliest." Harry gave a devious smirk. Draco huffed a laugh as he caught the message underneath.

**  
The sun was scorching and the sand was burning, but the clear, blue waters were cool and inviting. Evening was a little while off, and Harry had just joined his husband to lounge under the umbrella. Lucius had commandeered a private island in the southern hemisphere about eighty kilometers off the shore of Chile for their honeymoon. The first few days had been a blur of pleasure and learning new things about each others bodies. Thus, came the hard part. Truly bridging the gap between the two, starting with the past.

"I will admit that giving the diary to the Weasley girl had not been the best idea, however I was truly unaware of what it was and capable of." Lucius began with their first encounter. His hand running gently through the dark head of hair that laid upon his bare chest as they enjoyed the warmth of beach beneath the protection of the large umbrella.

"I do not feel one way or the other in regards to the diary and Ginerva. My vexation with you comes from the end of the year with regards to Dobby as well as the unfitting temper tantrum you threw at me." Lucius actually colored at the reminder of his horrifying and entirely unfitting behavior as Lord Malfoy towards young Harry at the tender age of twelve.

"I have no excuse for that. I…" Lucius sighed, breathed in deeply and held for several moments before releasing it.

"It was a culmination of various things and your actions to folly my plans was just the spark to light the fuse. Most of the anger I felt in that moment was not even incited by you or even thoughts of you. You were just inconveniently there for the metaphorical explosion. As for Dobby, I have no feelings of anger for your releasing him. He is a rather peculiar elf and never truly found his place in the Malfoy home. I was truthfully relieved as the poor creature took most situations to extremes that not even I had thought of."

"And…" Harry prompted his seemingly bashful husband.

"I…sigh…I apologize for my unseemly behavior and the detriment that it may have caused you."

"I know that apologizing is not the Malfoy way, so thank you. You have long been forgiven. I would also like to apologize for my behavior as well. My ignorance was for a lack of motivation and self thought. I should not have insinuated myself in matters that were not my own, nor should I have treated Draco in the manner that I did no matter how reactive it was."

"Thank you…. How about dinner before turning in for the evening? I think that is enough heavy talk for today." Harrison nodded in agreement, taking his husband's offered arm before both headed back into the small villa for the night.

That night was anything but restful as Harrison's dreams plagued him with past memories of his first years at Hogwarts, the years and summers of pain with the Dursleys, but most of all, his dreams were filled with fear. His fear of the future, his fear of of breaking down his walls, his fear of others.

The couple were currently returning from an excursion to the market on the mainland. Harry had found the trip to be enlightening as his husband conversed fluently with the locals and the teen took great joy in learning about the culture and history that the elder was knowledgeable of. Not to mention that the younger had found a great many items at the market that his husband had been more than happy to purchase for them. Needless to say, both were happy to be returning to the villa for an evening of rest. It was also the evening that Harrison decided to reveal the truth of his stay with his mother's family from the earliest memory he held to the day of his bittersweet rescue by his spouse.

They had finished dinner a little over an hour previously and were enjoying the crisp night air on the balcony when the younger began to fidget noticeably. Rather than draw attention to the observation, the elder merely waited patiently for his spouse to inform him of whatever was bothering him.

"I…I…I…. …I remember not being quiet enough when Vernon had a business dinner. I was in my cupboard under the stairs and I had been feeling unwell for several days already at that point. Apparently I was whimpering due to my fever and Vernon's guests heard and began to ask questions. Needless to say, he ended the dinner early in order to stave off the questions as well as to correct my heinous misbehavior.

I don't remember much of what happened after he pulled me from my cupboard and began using his belt and then his fists. I do remember waking some time later to find that not only had I been mostly healed in what turned out to be overnight, but my illness had miraculously cleared up as well. It also lead to yet another punishment from Vernon as recompense for my 'freakishness.'"

Harry let out a shuddering breath as he relived the memory of the horrors that his uncle had been capable of even then and to such a young version of himself. Lucius gathered his diminutive lover into his arms to anchor the young one in the present. More than the night air was causing Harrison's shivering countenance and his husband's presence was greatly appreciated. With those strong arms wrapped securely around him, Harry began to detail more and more memories of the terrifying childhood that he had managed to survive despite the overwhelming odds stacked against him.

As for Lucius to hear the stories behind each and every scar and deviation from 'normal' that Harrison had was heart and gut wrenching. He could only feel guilt that he had not taken Harry sooner, however both of them understood the motivations behind such an endeavor even if neither of them liked that it had to happen in that fashion. Lucius did not apologize, however his compassion was stirred and he allowed Harry to rage, to cry and to release years of anguish and pain. He shouldered the burden with silence and a strength that he did not feel during the youth's confession.

"Just before my eleventh birthday is one of the darker times of living with the Dursleys. The letters that were flooding the house was not only drawing attention to something distinctly abnormal, but leading to questions. I was locked in the shed for a week without food and nothing but one of Dudley's shirts for protection against the bugs and rodents that found their home there. The more letters that were sent, the angrier Vernon got and the worse the punishments were. He brought out the tail again and he would take it to my back every night when he returned home from work to find more letters.

When it was clear that there would be no stop to the owls at Number 4, he spent a good pound or three to move us all to a deserted island inn in an attempt to escape them. That was when Dumbledore sent Hagrid with a letter. Despite the obvious state of abuse that I was in, Hagrid did not do much more than make things worse as he gave their precious Dudders a pig nose and tail. Once the half-giant went back, I was left to deal the with the fallout. Vernon had gone a shade of rage I had never seen before…. I had honestly thought that I would not live to see Hogwarts that night. Vernon held me under the water so long that even my magic was starting to fade. I blacked out. I honestly don't know how I managed to live, but I did.

As I went through school, I thought of that night with more and more regret. I wished that I had died then. It would serve all of them right seeing as they left me to rot even when I provided them with proof of everything that had happened. Then I wished I had died not to spite them, but so that the suffering would have ended. I couldn't escape! Everything and everyone! THEY WERE ALL TOO MUCH! I COULDN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! I just wanted some peace…. I just wanted to know what it was like to have a family, to be a kid…I just wanted to find out what it felt like to be Harry Potter. Not the Boy-Who-Lived or Freak or Boy. I just wanted to be the kid whose biggest worry was whether or not my family would still love me if they knew that sometimes I feel like a girl and others time as a guy." Harry let out a hollow laugh that devolved into more tears, hiccups and snot. Lucius did not even flinch at the assault of fluids and allowed his wife the luxury of seeking unconditional comfort. It was a while before he noticed that the youth had fallen asleep, breaths deep and hitched as he slept fitfully. He carefully picked the youth up and proceeded to get both of them both into bed for some rest.

They were swinging comfortably in the hammock, cooled from the summer heat by the ocean breeze. Harry felt lighter than he had ever known he could feel. Telling his husband everything and having him actually listen was a novel feeling. They were just enjoying each other's closeness after a light lunch when Lucius decided to reveal some of the darkness that he had been holding in as well.

"Narcissa hated being pregnant and hated being a mother even more. Though Draco was not my own, I adopted him and loved him as if he were mine. Draco is unaware of this, but she attempted to harm him numerous times in order to get what she wanted from me whilst he was a young child. There was a time she almost killed him."

Lucius paused for a moment to take a sip of his bright yellow drink, swallowing slowly in order to come up with the fortitude to speak the dreaded, awful words that would recount the entire ordeal.

"She had demanded that I give her my mother's jewelry to wear for a ministry function and I refused. My mother passed when I was just beginning my teen years and the respect I have for her would never allow her memory to sullied by the picture of Narcissa disgracing the poise those pieces had added to my mother's stature."

"The woman that occupies the lid of your pocket watch? The blue diamond set she was wearing?" Harry questioned softly.

"Yes. She is my mother and that is the very set. Narcissa was very displeased at my refusal to allow her to even touch them. So much so, that she held Draconis off the balcony of Malfoy Manor. It is only due to the house elves loyalty to the line of Malfoy and those that we have claimed that Draco survived the fall when she flung him from her grasp." Harry gasped in horror at the thought that anyone else could have suffered in a manner even close to that of his own.

"She was very lucky of the contract that day as it would have been her last otherwise. Needless to say, she was removed from the Manor, banned from being in the same vicinity as Draconis. She never even saw my mother's prized set for all the trouble she raised." Lucius hugged the smaller body just a bit closer, taking comfort from the heat and presence of one whom would understand his fear and anger.

Harry remained quiet for some time, playing lovingly with his husbands slender fingers. Lucius allowing the silence, allowing them both to digest the weight that hung in the air whilst he regained his composure and finished his brightly colored glass.

"I do not have to continue schooling at Hogwarts after this year, correct?" Harry's gaze remained on their entwined fingers. Lucius looked down at the dark head.

"That is correct. What are you thinking, Little Gem?"

"I think I would prefer to finish my schooling at home. I am not afraid of the students, but with the scrutiny of the Board and the Wizenmagot coming in full force, I would prefer to be preemptive and out of Dumbledore's reach. We both know that the investigation into the school record will bear more than enough fruit for criminal investigation into the school itself."

Harry looked up at his husband with dilated eyes that bespoke of his worry of Dumbledore. There was no doubt that the Headmaster's support had dwindled already, but that was only amongst neutral families whom were vastly outnumbered by the number of so-called light families. It would take the light families irrefutable proof in order to be pulled from Dumbledore's sphere of influence. Harry shared his worry with his husband that by the time a majority of families were ready to have the Headmaster removed from the school, it would be too late for the new Lady Malfoy. Lucius had no doubt that the old man would be rid of Harry and place the blame entirely on the Dart Sect in order to regain his lost support.

"I believe that with the current circumstances, it would be possible for you to petition to have an exception. I will look into as soon as we return home. Hopefully we shall know before you have to return to school for the spring semester."

Harry stretched himself up to peck his husband on the lips before snuggling comfortably back into his side. Once more, both settled in to enjoy the afternoon island breeze. They took time to just enjoy the intimacy of the relaxation with each other after the weighted conversations that had darkened the past several days. There was still plenty of ground to cover between them, but they had laid out a solid and honest start.

 **A/N: Cheers! Everyone I have not left you all. Just a bit of difficulty as the characters attempted to highjack my story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and as always, I welcome your reviews and constructive criticisms.**

 **Nama**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Irrevocable Bonds**_

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Date: February 24, 2018**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.**

Harry had no choice but to finish the semester at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, much to their combined dismay. There was another option, but Lucius and Healer Casey were firmly against attempting impregnation at this stage in the youth's recovery. Thus, at the end of the winter holidays, the Saviour of the Wizarding World boarded the scarlet marvel that was the Hogwart Express with a world weary reluctance. Before Draco could follow, his father pulled him aside once more.

"The fallout of the previous semester will put a lot ill intent on Harrison. Please keep a sharp eye out for your step parent. Harrison is already a target for the Dumbledore and his ilk. This will only spread amongst his followers like fiendfyre…." Lucius looked at Harry waiting in the window for Draco to join him on the train.

"Even though he had no part in the events that led up to this, beyond speaking up about his pain to an outside source that actually did something about it."

"Exactly." Lucius gripped Draco's shoulder in a gesture of distant affection in such a public place before stepping away and watching his child get on the train that would lead him into the literal lion's den once more.

The ride back to Hogwarts was a rather dull affair for both Malfoys, insomuch that no one outside of Slytherin sought to bother them in their compartment. The space was filled with the turning of pages and quiet conversation as Draco entertained his two most long lived friends. Harry was reading to pull himself away from the trials that he knew were going to start just as soon as he entered the Great Hall. Draco, Blaise and Daphne were planning how to group the Slytherin house so that Harry would always have a set of eyes on him and several wands to back him up. They were also debating the merit of pulling in the far and few supporters that the Boy-Who-Lived had managed to retain amongst the other houses.

"I believe that our best course of action would be to use them only as a set of eye witnesses. The first time they move in to act on Harry's behalf, they will lose not only their credibility, but they will lose their buffer in the houses themselves. Harry is safe in that he does not have to room in his house due to Draco's presence in ours, but the others have no other recourse." Daphne was playing the safe bet.

"I have to agree with your statement Daphne. It would be better to leave them with at least the flimsy guise of being forced to tell the truth rather than giving the teachers an out to say that they were just telling lies in order to get out of trouble for being involved." Draco was forced to agree with the young lady. Blaise was still playing devil's advocate.

"There is no guarantee that they will be safe then either. The amount of ire directed at Harry, means that the school and populace at large are almost eager to turn not only on Harry, but those that would support him as well. The Slytherins while helpful, will only be able to do so much in comparison to those that reside without the stigma of our house. I'm not saying that we should proactively campaign for it, but I do not believe it should be ruled out either." They all sat back contemplatively. It was then that Harry decided to join the conversation, placing his book on the seat beside him.

"Say nothing to them and do nothing to advocate or discourage anything that they may choose to do. The worst thing we can do in this case is to manipulate them to our benefit. Dumbledore is very adept at manipulation as well as exposing it. He would as soon turn our machinations against us in order to achieve his goals. Our best weapon at this point in time is to leave everything to fate and free will."

Draco, Blaise and Daphne each took a moment to consider Harrison's words before nodding their agreement. Dumbledore was a master manipulator who took great joy in watching others fail due to his own machinations. It would come as no surprise that the would quickly catch on to them, amateurs that they are, and turn the odds to his great favor. There was great wisdom and great experience in Harry's words. It garnered respect and sympathy for what the teen had gone through in the hands of the Headmaster.

"Very well."

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was very unhappy with the circumstances that currently made up his reality. Due to a slight misstep on his part, he had quite literally given Lucius Malfoy the keys to his most prized kingdom, Hogwarts. The students were the building blocks of the future and he was the one molding them into the image he wished to create the Wizarding World into. Everything that he had worked for was on the way to ruin, everything that he had built thus far could be torn down by that malicious, peroxide poisoned, silver tongued snake. Dolores Umbridge had been a calculated risk on his part because Harry had derailed his plans and he had needed the boy to be brought to heel. It had meant turning Hogwarts herself against him and now, he had no recourse to fall back on.

For all his planning, Harry turning to Lucius himself had never been in the realm of possibility. He had fully expected the little twit to return to comfortable, well known behaviors and run full tilt towards himself. He had planned for his pawn to come back, desperate and ready to continue upon the path that Dumbledore had planned. He had not even seen the slightest probability that the downtrodden child would confide in that Death Eater. He had not expected the battered teen to trust the murdering Death Eater with such involved, intimate details. It had been unfathomable that Harry would ever be able to bridge the gap with the man who had attacked him in second year and worked with the murderer of his parents voluntarily. It had been so far outside of reason, that he had no backup, no alternative move to make to save himself or to shunt blame elsewhere. Whatever happens next, he has quite literally set himself up to be his own pawn. Though perhaps there was one way that he could get rid of this mess that he had made. There was still a semester to be had and for that time, Harry would be away from Lucius' line of vision and influence.

It was going to be a long semester, Harrison could already feel it in his bones. Dumbledore had written him a personal missive, delivered via Professor McGonagall, apologizing for his neglectful behavior toward Harry over the years and last semester most especially. The letter had attempted at flattery, but the Headmaster had sincerely and grievously underestimated how much Lucius had instructed Harrison in the art of suspicion and subtlety. By the same hand, the old man had also underestimated how eagerly the teen would take to his husband's teachings and warnings. Harrison and Draco both understood that the man was all flowery words with a dangerous undercurrent of feeling like one on the dagger's tip. They both forwarded a copy of the letter to Lucius just in case Harry's mail was being monitored in order to prevent more charges from appearing.

In the meantime, Hogwarts was back in full swing. Classes were filled with the scratching of quills on parchment, Snape's bellows from the dungeons and of course, the sounds of laughter and chatter from hundreds of children gathered in a single place. All in all, it was the same story with the same set of circumstances. Except...it wasn't. Hermione and Ronald had begun hanging around the Boy-Who-Lived as though they had not betrayed his trust the previous year, compounded by the fact that they would not even speak to him during the first of the summer when he had written to them multiple times. They were acting as if they were not two of the principle individuals that were initiating the so-called pranks of the previous semester.

The other Slytherins were running interference as much as they could, but they did not share all of their classes with the Gryffindors. Meaning that Hermione, Ron and even some of the other lions had ample time to simper to him in an attempt to regain his favor. Harry was in luck that he had Neville to help buffer him and sometimes Luna as well. He was currently with Neville at the moment as they hid out in the library for their study period (it is an OWL year after all).

"So...when are you going to ask Luna out?" Harry whispered neutrally from behind his History of Magic book. Neville started before looking pensively at the dark haired teen.

"I have already discussed the possibility with Grandmother. As Heir Longbottom there are certain paths which must be considered." Harry put down his book.

"Such as…." At Neville's confused look, Harry elaborated on his lack of understanding.

"I am still learning about Pureblood etiquette and some parts have been skipped in the meantime as they have no urgent relativity to me." Neville nodded in understanding before explaining, quietly as Madam Pince gave them both a stern look.

"For Heirs, there are certain expectations and rules when it comes to dating, though courting is the appropriate term. For more casual circumstances, an Heir only need to publicly announce their intent and insure that all future meetings occur in public places or with a chaperone that has completed their Hogwarts education. For more serious intent, an Heir must approach their intended's guardian for permission to court. Then they must write a letter of Claim declaring their intent to their person of choice. From there, they will have limited contact and then only with a chaperone. There will also be a period of gift giving.

After a year, or more depending upon age and agreement between guardians, the courting pair may decide to enter into an engagement period or to break off the agreement. Rarely, but it does happen, they can choose to extend the courting period. Thus, they may move on toward marriage or they wait an appropriate 'mourning' period and then try again with another." Harry sat back a moment to digest the information before reengaging Heir Longbottom.

"Then Heir Longbottom, have you come to a decision?"

"Grandmother is set to have lunch with Lord Lovegood this weekend. I do not foresee any objections to my intent with his daughter, but I still feel nervous. She still has the option to deny me herself even if I do get her father's permission to write a letter of Claim."

"I wish you the best then, Neville. I can see that you do care for her and even if nothing else, you two make a great set of friends." Harry gave the other teen an encouraging smile before setting himself back to his homework. The library was completely silent once more.

Neville appeared in their dorm after a weekend away with his grandmother with a very long face. It seemed that the Lady Malfoy was the only to noticed his less than jovial appearance. The gender queer teen pulled the Longbottom Heir aside, negligently throwing up a privacy bubble as added precaution before speaking.

"Neville…" Harry prompted him to speak after several tense moments of silence. The other teen looked backed with tears filling his brown eyes and sniffle of withheld hurt.

"Oh, Neville." The former Potter placed a supportive hand on Longbottom's arm unknown to them that a certain couple was observing their every move even though they were unable to break through the barrier of Harry's magic.

"Luna is contracted to someone else, someone older. She approached her father barely a month ago about approaching him on her behalf and both sides accepted the match." Neville let a few tears spill over and Harry passed him a handkerchief.

"There is nothing I can say that will make this better. I will say that I do not hold it against you to grieve for the dream you lost and as a friend I hope you find another to hope for. If you need to talk more, I am happy to listen. For now, I think you should retire as the entire common room has taken their focus to us."

Harry had noticed when the entirety of the house had taken to giving furtive glances their way. Lady Malfoy disabled the privacy bubble and proceeded to leave the Gryffindor Common Room to retire in the dungeons with Heir Malfoy. No matter the changes that had occurred over the break, he trusted no one in the Tower with his safety during his most vulnerable state of being. He also made a mental note to inform Slytherin House and his husband of the uncomfortable stares and attention that had crawled along his skin as he left the warmth of the tower.

 **A/N: Finally a long weekend from work! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Cheers!**

 **Nama**


End file.
